Kid Icarus: Awakened Memories
by Strobelight1234
Summary: After nights of the same re-occuring nightmare, Pit finally talks about his dream with Lady Palutena. However, his dream seems to have an actual reality to it, so Pit then decides to go on a personal mission to fullfill and find out the meaning of his dream; but by what lengths will he have to go through to get his answers? Rated T for cursing. The author note will give more detail
1. Chapter 1: Some Nights

Welcome to my Kid Icarus fanfic! My characters (which you'll meet later, and when you do you'll know. I just don't want to spoil anything) are mine. Unlike the game Kid Icarus which I don't own. I plan to have Poseidon in this fanfic, and possibly Pittoo/Dark Pit. In this story I made two of my characters as elves; pointy ears, human sized, live in the deep woods sort of elves. Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Captain! We've been breached and our forces are being overtaken fast!" A soldier bellowed over the screams of pain as enemies and comrades fell. Pit stood there, unable to move from the fear creeping through his body. He only stared at the dark storm clouds that were advancing closer to Skyworld and the never-ending army of monsters that were flooding the gates. Then his gaze fell on his true enemy, Medusa. Pit shook his head quickly and started yelling out orders as he bolted straight for Medusa through the crowds enemies, killing them as he ran.

"Push them back out of here! We can't let them get into Palutena's Temple!" He leapt into the air right as a group of gyrazer's dove for him. After fighting through many enemies he found himself standing in front of the Dark Goddess herself.

"Medusa," he snarled and then added," if you value your pride and your life I suggest you retreat back to the hell-hole you came from!" he pulled back his arrow and aimed right at her heart.

"Oh poor, foolish little Pit, do you honestly think you're little toys will be able to stop me this time?" Medusa asked cooly and then shrank down to human size and slowly trudged straight up to Pit. He cringed at the small space between them, her grey eyes staring straight into his soul which made him shiver. And in a flash she grabbed his head forcefully, sending waves of magic throughout his skull and making him drop his bow, and then everything went dark. He opened his eyes once more, his eye sight bouncing in and out of focus, but when it finally did he saw Medusa once again from a distance, standing in front of two large marble doors with a young angel girl with short, pale blonde hair that was sharply aligned with her chin line and with two big bright blue eyes that were watered up from fear. She seemed to be 5 years old judging from the familiar blanket she was clutching to her chest. Then suddenly the two large doors opened and the girl was thrown into the blinding light by her petite wings and then everything went dark once again for Pit.

Pit woke with a start, he rubbed his head from falling out of bed and got untangled from his blanket. He sat down on his bed and rested his head in his hands.

"Another nightmare, and the same one as the night before and the night before that," he muttered to himself. He decided to sit outside, maybe some fresh air would help, he thought as he pulled on his sandals and headed outside.


	2. Chapter 2: A Personal Vow

The sun was just beginning to peek up behind the clouds as Pit walked outside of Palutena's Temple. At moment's like this was when he so dearly wished he could fly on his own, but he couldn't so he only trudged on; and whenever the image of the little girl's pleading face would show up in his mind he would run as fast as he could. Once her face had dissappeared he slowed to a walk again, his breath coming out in small clouds of steam in the brisk morning air. He sighed and only made his way back to the Temple as soon as the rest of Angel Land began to stir.

As he sat on the ledge of the balcony from his room and watched the sunrise, he didn't notice the Goddess Palutena enter his room and come out onto the balcony.

"Couldn't sleep eh?" She asked after he had yawned multiple times, he seemed to jump a little at her appearance before turning around.

"Yeah, I haven't been getting any sleep for this whole week so far," Pit replied with half asleep eyes.

Maybe I should tell her, I need to talk to someone about my dreams I guess. Pit thought to himself.

"Um, Lady Palutena? Can I talk to you about my dreams? I know, kind of a weird question," Pit asked uncertainly, scratching the back of his head as he did.

"Yes, as long as it isn't anything on weirder terms," Palutena replied with a humored look on her face. He blinked once and then began," Well no, except my dream is about where Angel Land is being attacked by Medusa's underworld army and when I reach to confront Medusa she always grabs my head and knocks me out with some kind of magic, and when I come to there's a little girl in front of two large doors with Medusa, and after that the little girl is thrown in through the door, and no matter what I try to do I can't save her; no matter how much she pleads I can't find it to be able to stop Medusa," as Pit had finished Palutena's face turned pale and her eyes widened.

"Pit, I think I know who you're talking about, you see, when Medusa first kidnapped me and attacked Angel Land, you weren't the last remaining angel surviving. Well more of the fact, she was surviving in possible another time. These doors you spoke of sound like the Doorway to the past. Pit was this girl an angel like you?" Palutena asked, he nodded and she continued,"you see Pit, she's been replaced improperly into the wrong time, so she's been living in the past. Let's see, if I do the math correctly she'd be your age if she was in our time," Palutena concluded and Pit fell back aghast. This whole time, there was another angel like him out there somewhere who had been thrown into the past, he and Pittoo weren't the only two angels anymore.

"Lady Palutena, can you grant me the power of flight? I want to find this girl," Pit stood up tall as he stared Palutena in the eyes, a new determination flickering in his eyes. She nodded with a small smile,"This doorway's location is known by the elves in the deep wood, and you know what that means," Pit moaned and frowned as they walked to the door that opened up to open sky.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Woods

"Alright Pit remember, once you're landed your power of flight is used up, be careful while your down there, we don't know what the plans with Medusa's army are just yet so stay alert," Palutena reminded him in his mind.

"Don't worry Lady Palutena, I will," Pit said aloud with a nod of his head. He was now flying over the tall trees that were bunched up together from the looks of it above, and then without warning Palutena sent him diving headfirst into a clearing. After Pit had landed in the overgrown grass he looked around for a path that would lead him to the village of the elves and followed it as soon as he found the worn down path.

**AFTER FOLLOWING THE PATH FOR A LONNGGGG WHILE**

"Jeez, you would think I would've reached the village by now," Pit said out loud to himself, he looked around again, making sure he hadn't strayed from the path at some point.

"Well that's because you're going the opposite way of the village," a raspy deep voice from behind him replied, Pit spun around as fast as greased lightning to see a boy with short red hair with a green sleeveless jacket without an undershirt and a darker green torn pants on.

"Are you an elf?" Pit asked, pointing out his slightly pointed ears silently. The boy nodded energetically,"The name's Vius, nice to meet ya what's your name?"

"My name is Pit, Captain of the Royal Guard for the Goddess of Light Palutena!" Pit exclaimed. Vius smirked," I asked for your name, not your life story," Pit frowned but he knew Vius was just kidding with him. That was when Pit noticed that Vius was carrying heavy bags full of grain,"You want some help?" Pit offered and Vius nodded sheepishly, and as they followed the path the right way to the village they talked along the way.

"So what brings an angel all the way down to the Overworld?" Vius asked, and Pit bit his lip and then explained everything to him and at the end of his explanation Vius' face grew bright with a huge smile.

"My grandpa knows where exactly that doorway is, but I don't know if the thing still works, it hasn't been used in a while, but we'll see if he'll take you to it," Vius said as they arrived to the archway that marked the main entry to the Village of the Elves. As they entered, Pit immediately felt all eyes burning on him as he walked beside Vius down the main road of the market. Vius leaned over to him and whispered," don't worry 'bout them, they just haven't seen an angel since 10 years ago, well those who lived that long." That caught Pit's attention immediately,"Wait, there's an angel here in this village?" Vius shook his head.

"No not anymore, this girl was found next to the doorway unconscious a long time ago, back when my grandpa was in his forties, but anyway my grandpa took her in as her own and raised her till she was 15 before she died trying to protect the village from an attack," Vius bowed his head and folded his arms. Pit's heart sank like a boulder in water, she wasn't alive to see today or for him to talk to her.

"Hey now, don't look so down, if the doorway works we can stop her from dying, right?" Vius asked. Pit thought hard and then nodded slowly,"I think so, this whole time buisness is giving me a headache." Vius nodded again and again to exaggerate that he knew exactly what Pit was going through. Vius the led Pit to a tall hollow tree that served as a house.

"Well come on in then," Vius opened the door and held it open, and Pit slowly walked in through the door. Where Vius followed and closed the door behind him and the house became rather dark.


	4. Chapter 4: Village of the Elves

Here's chapter 4, I made it longer cuz I kinda felt that my chapters were short. Anyhow enjoy and see ya!

* * *

"Well welcome home Vius, would you be ever so kind as to introduce our guest?" the old man who was sitting in an overtsuffed armchair said without even looking back at the two. When Pit's eyes finally adjusted to the low lit room he caught sight of towering bookshelfs built into the side of the hollow tree stacked with books, and to his right was a desk littered with tons and tons of scrolls. The old man turned around towards them and folded his hands, waiting in paitience for Vius.

"This is Pit gramps, he's here to ask about the girl who prepared you for taking care of me," Vius said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice as he folded his arms. Pit looked back towards Vius' grandfather, who seemed to tense at the memory of her.

"Myrina, my poor sweet Myrina," the old man muttered, and that was when Vius went up to him and patted his shoulder,"I know Darius, but he's here to actually talk to her, so he could probably save her too? C'mon Darius, you know if that old door works." Darius sighed and stood up, not giving the two boys another look until he reached the door and opened it.

"Alright, we shall see if he's able to go through that door into the past then," Darius concluded, and so they followed him back out of the village and into the deeper part of the woods...

**MORE TRAVELING LATER... **

**"**So, this girl's name is Myrina and she was pushed through the gate 10 years ago?" Pit asked to make sure he was clear on the details. Darius only nodded his head," I believe she was pushed through and left there, she was 5 at the time and only remembered her name, had only a blanket with her. Back then I was in my late 30's, she had only lived with me till she was 15, she died trying to protect the village from Underworld monsters," Darius closed his eyes as if re-living that day over again. They finally arrived in a large clearing in the trees. It was just like in Pit's dream, two giant ancient, marble doors surrounded by large pillars either in pieces or still standing tall. There was a glint off of something metal in the middle of the pathway to the doors from the sunlight that peered through the trees.

"That's the Staff of Durations, unlike it's name implies it doesn't manipulate time but it does have magical properties to it. What you'll need to do Pit is pull that staff and press your thoughts on how far back into the past you wish to go, it works vice-versa as well," Darius instructed.

"Are you sure you don't have an instruction manual? And what about the safety hazards?" Pit complained unintentioinally.

"Don't complain Pit, I'm sure you'll be fine, besides you're nimble the waves of time won't bend you to badly," Palutena urged. He sighed and walked up slowly towards the staff and gripped the handle, the metal cold to the touch. He took a deep breath and pulled it out of the ground with ease, and with that there was a sudden gust of wind as the Doorway opened, letting in a blinding light that lit up the whole clearing. Pit's eyes widened in suprise as he stood there in front of the door, only being able to think of the time that he wanted to be in. He felt a shove from behind and he was falling into the light; as he turned to see who it was he saw Vius smile and give a thumbs up before he dissappeared.

Pit woke up in front of the doorway, which was closed once again and waiting for him to come back with Myrina. He looked around,"Lady Palutena, are you there?" he asked, no answer.

"Aw man, she must not be able to talk to me from the present-future-whatever!" Pit exclaimed. He heard a rustling from behind him as an elf came from the bushes, he had deep red hair and a satchel around his shoulder. The man was a little aghast when he saw Pit at first and then he bolted away.

"Wait!" Pit yelled and then sighed and followed the path to the Village of the Elves...

**Back in the village (past)**

"Huh, deja vu," Pit murmured to himself as the eyes of all the elves burned on him, he was about to look around until he felt a raindrop on his nose. It was starting to rain and it picked up quickly, so Pit sat under a balcony on the side of a shop. He quickly shook his head to rid it of excess rainwater and sat the shower out under that balcony. Once the sun shone through the clouds again, he stood up and walked out back into the street; and was almost ran over by a girl his age with short pale blonde hair. He shook his head rapidly- That was her! He ran after her which wasn't for too far because she was stopping at a store that sold groceries.

"Thanks Abiron," Myrina said, her voice was soft but cheerful. She still had very bright blue eyes just as she did when she was a kid, and she wore a long blouse like sleeveless shirt with long green leggings underneath. The store owner called back," See you next week Myrina, be careful getting home now!" Pit ducked to the side of the store again as she left and watched her as she went on her merry way. That was until there was a group of four other boys who surrounded her and made her stop in her tracks. That was when Pit straightened up as the leader stepped up close to her with a mean look on his face. Clenching his fist, he pulled Palutena's Bow out and made them into seperate blades and slowly made his way towards the group...

* * *

PHEW! fight fight fight fight! So now Pit has finally made it to the time that Myrina had been growing up in this whole time she was supposed to be in the present! But can he confront her and persuade her she should come back with him? Thanks 4 reading! Leave a review- tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: In the Past

"So Myrina, what do you have there?" the leader said with a smirk on his face. She glared at him and simply,"What I usually have every Wednesday dear stupid Rial." The boy Rial's lip twitched and motioned with his hand, which had the other three holding Myrina's arms and pinning them behind her. Her groceries fell to the ground and partly spilt on the ground.

"Y'know, you have a lot of guts to keep on living here where you don't belong," Rial growled and bunched up his fist and aimed. That was when Pit rushed in and stood in front of Myrina.

"You aren't going to hit her, or say those things to her again, understand?" Pit said with a dark glare, which only led Rial to start laughing.

"Who's this? Myrina you have a guardian angel now 'cause you can't stand up for yourself?!" Rial stopped laughing however, he kept that stupid smirk on his face,"alright angel, we'll see about that." He called over one of the others for backup and cracked his knuckles and his neck. In a moments worth of adrenaline, Myrina stepped on one of the others toes and threw him over her shoulder, getting her other arm free in the process. She backed up into Pit's back and he handed her one half of Palutena's Bow. They both kept their backs to one another as they both fought; Pit swung his fist into Rial's nose and knocked him down by sweeping his legs out from underneath him. Myrina kept on the defensive side until finally after one of them punched, she caught it and pulled them in and gave them a beating. The other two didn't hesitate for their 4 o'clock beating as they charged in with fists up and stomachs wide open. They both nodded at each other and smiled, and right as they charged right for them, they separated and let the two crash right into a tree. They both laughed for a bit after that until Myrina handed back the half of Palutena's Bow and bent down and picked up her groceries. Then she walked towards the tree line and gave a tiny smile of gratitude,"Thank you for helping me there, they're always teasing me and beating me up, but today isn't one of those days, so thanks; thanks a lot," and with that she leapt up into the trees and disappeared.

"Wait come back! I have to tell you something really important..." Pit said right after she had vanished into the trees, he sighed and walked away from the fight scene.

**Sitting at the side of the store again... **

"Well, now what?" Pit asked himself as he stared down at his hands. He started talking in his version of Palutena's voice," you should ask around for information about this Myrina character, you can't possibly fail because you're so handsome Pit!" He smiled and chuckled,"why thank you Lady Palutena I know I'm-" he shook his head and blinked, making a face that said "What is wrong with you?!" and he bowed his head shamefully.

"I'm talking to myself again, great," Pit muttered.

"Excuse me but you were talking about Myrina?" Pit looked up and saw the store owner standing above him. Pit nodded his head quickly and the store owner took one close look at him and smiled,"She lives with Darius at the end of the main road," Pit smacked his forehead, of course she was! Darius had said he raised her as if she was his own! He gave his thanks to the store owner and went on down the road again, still getting weird stares as he walked.

He knocked on the door, trying his best to ignore at the whispers from the other townspeople. He couldn't. So he whirled around and gave them a wide eyed stare of his own.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?! Seriously it's very uncomfortable when you stare at a guy who's walking down the street! I know I'm pretty handsome but still!" Pit heard something drop behind him, and as he turned around his wide eyed stare turned on Myrina, who also had her eyes widened. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, turning red as he did.

"Can I come in and talk? I can't take this staring much longer, I get stage fright," Pit murmured and she nodded, her face still portrayed a little shock as he let him in and closed the door behind them. The young Darius looked up from his desk and fell back aghast and then he frowned. Myrina only stood there awkwardly as Pit walked up to Darius and whispered his explanation, and during it Darius looked over at Myrina with a worried look. Then he bowed his head and Pit sat down on a stool next to the desk and sighed deeply. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Well, father what did he tell you?" Myrina asked urgently, breaking the moments of silence. Darius looked up at her and then at Pit to explain, Darius knew this day would come, when his little girl would be taken to her real home.

"Myrina, you see; how do I put this? Alright, Myrina you don't belong in this time," Pit began, Myrina only cocked her head to the side, clearly not understanding so he continued, Myrina I went through the Doorway to the Past to get here, I'm from your future, and Myrina you were supposed to be living in that time in Skyworld. You would be if Medusa hadn't thrown you into this time. Myrina I want to bring you back into your real time, you can go see Skyworld for yourself, but it's your choice." After Pit had finished Myrina sat down, soaking in what the new angel had just told her.


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Be Gone

Here it is, chapter 6... So Pit finally confronted Myrina about herself. This time stuff is beating up my head a little lol, anyhow enjoy, leave a review or whatever! Yes, the name of the chapter is named after the song "I'll Be Gone" By Linkin Park, if you fellow LP fans have noticed. ^.\\

* * *

"Myrina?" Pit said, trying to get her to speak again. It had been a good 10 minutes of silence after he had told her.

"This life was a lie, just a big damn lie," she murmured without looking up at Pit or Darius. She stood up straight in an instant and climbed up the stairs, not showing her face to either one of them as she did. Pit had stood up when she had and now had a worried expression on his face. Darius walked up right next to him and sighed,"She rarely cries, she's usually never shaken but this is one time where I think she will. That's why she climbed upstairs. You can stay here for the night um."

"Pit, my name's Pit and thanks for the hospitality," he glanced at the staircase again and then followed Darius to the guest room where he would stay. The moon hung almost lazily in the sky as Pit would describe it while looking out the window. He turned away from the window and curled up to sleep.

Pit was awoken by the sound of breaking glass and screams of many people. He leapt out of bed and jumped out of the window on to a branch of the treehouse. There in the streets was a huge group of Underworld monsters attacking, and in the middle of it all with a makeshift sword was,"MYRINA!" Pit screamed as he jumped down from the roof with Palutena's Bow in hand, as he fell he shot at a few monsters on his way down to distract them all from Myrina. She finished another one and turned towards Pit with a look of shock and gladness. He killed three more monsters before making it to her.

"What were you thinking?!" Pit yelled as he blocked an attack from his side. She didn't turn towards him but kept fighting as she yelled back," I couldn't just stand here doing nothing! I don't want anyone to die tonight!" Myrina then swung her sword and as she did a gust of wind came from her sword, which made her fall to the ground in shock. Pit grabbed her upper arm and lifted her back onto her feet.

"You got to stay on your feet Myrina!" Pit yelled over the screams of monsters and people. She gave him a dirty look," Don't you think I know that?! I fell because I just shot wind from my sword!" he stopped after killing another enemy and looked back at her.

"That's so frickin' cool can I see?!" Pit asked, he got distracted as Myrina saved him from being ran over by an armin.

"Thanks for that," Pit said and she shook her head, the monsters had seemed to vanish. Or so they thought. Then a tempura wizard dropped out of the sky; Pit cringed while Myrina started screaming,"What in the HELL is THAT?! Is that thing made of tempura?" Pit frowned and clenched his fist,"don't be fooled by it, that thing will kill you with one blow and then eat you!" Myrina gasped and then frowned.

"Alright let's get it then!" she charged without Pit who only screamed after her,"Myrina wait don't!" The wizard blocked Myrina's attack and then grabbed her by the hair and pointed his finger with his other hand towards her head, where it was about to turn her into tempura and eat her. With what little time he had, Pit raced ahead towards the tempura wizard and sliced it in half, where it disintegrated into shadowy shreds. Myrina only stood there, rubbing her head as she stared towards Pit with a strange blankness in her eyes.

"That's the second time you've saved me," she said, still rubbing her head.

That's strange, why does something seem _familiar_ with this guy? Myrina thought as she dusted herself off. She pressed into her memories, trying to recall maybe a similar situation.

"No way leave me alone!" a little boy screamed with tears at the edge of his eyes, he two of bullies behind him. Myrina was watching from the tree that the boy had run up to hide. The two had caught up to him and they all snickered.

"Don't worry, we're only going to hang you off the edge of a cloud somewhere!" one of them said as the other grabbed he little boy by his petite wings. That was when Myrina leapt down right on the boy's head, making him drop the little boy.

"Don't pick on him you oversized Pigeon!" Myrina said in a high-pitched scratchy voice. Then she grabbed the boy's hand and they ran into town to hide in an alley. Where they plopped onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Th-thanks for saving me back there," the boy said as he caught is breath. Myrina gave an ear to ear smile,"no problem! I didn't want them to hang you off the edge of a cloud! That wouldn't be fun!" the boy nodded quickly in agreement.

"My name's Myrina!" she had introduced herself and threw her hand out.

"My name's Pit!" the boy had replied energetically as he grabbed her hand and shook it...

And then the memory faded on the two children's smiling faces, happy that they had made a new friend today...

**Back in the real wo****rld...**

"Pit," was all Myrina could say before she looked at him straight in the eye. He'd certainly had changed since the last time that was for sure, no longer were his wings to tiny for his back. His eyes had lost a little blue to them as he had grown. Pit looked at her with confusion," how did you know my name? I didn't even introduce myself yet." She smiled and told him everything from that memory; which afterwards his eyes lit up in recognition. His dream wasn't some sign, it was a call to help bring his friend back. They both went back to Darius' home in anything but silence, there was a childhood to remember now, and they both intended to remember everything up until the point where Myrina had disappeared.

It was the next morning when they were eating breakfast where both of them had told Darius everything that happened between them,"This is crazy," Darius could only say.

"I know father it is! It's true though!" Myrina exclaimed with a huge smile on her face, she never really became friends with anyone in the village, nobody wanted to talk to the isolated one, but now Myrina had someone who she knew before she had lived here, in the real-time she should've been growing up in...

_A few days had passed and Myrina decided that it would be best to go with Pit even though it would be hard leaving the life she had ever known behind. The day after she had announced it they made the short journey to the Doorway and stood in front of it, saying their goodbyes._

"Darius, I-I want to thank you for taking care of me," Myrina said. Heartbroken, Darius quickly pulled Myrina into a hug,"You can still call me your father, you will always be able to just know that," Pit sniffed and turned away, not wanting to ruin their moment of farewell. Myrina broke the hug and smiled weakly,"Goodbye Father, help take care of that little tyke Vius now. I won't be able to babysit him anymore." Darius smiled and nodded and waved as Pit let her take the staff and pull it. She gripped it, closed her eyes and then pulled it from the podium. As the doors both opened, the same gust of wind came around and blew the hair that was in Myrina's face and that's when Pit saw the determination burning in her eyes. They were about to walk through until Darius yelled to Pit,"You better take care of her!" Pit nodded as a promise and with one final wave, the two angels walked into the blinding light, back to their proper times...

* * *

and that is Chapter 6... Sorry if it seems kind of rushed but we have a lot more adventure ahead of us! Chapter 7 will be out ASAP.


	7. Chapter 7: Return

Pit and Myrina woke up side by side in front of the Doorway to the past. They were now in the present, where Myrina should've been her whole life.

"So, is this what happens to the Doorway after years without use?" Myrina asked, holding up the Staff of Durations in her hand. Pit's eyes widened," Um, I don't think that was supposed to happen aw man," he took the staff and tried to return it to the podium but saw the hole where the staff had stood was gone.

"I totally get to blame you for that," Pit declared as he ran away from the podium.

"Pit! Don't tell on me! I didn't do it on purpose!" Myrina cried as she chased after him in circles, but it was all in good fun. Both of them were laughing like little kids again. Pit turned to face Myrina for a split second and then ran not into something, but **someone.**

"Um, if you don't mind my intervening with your little fun, but welcome back Pit," Vius said with a big grin on his face. Myrina stopped and looked at the elf boy with confusion written all over her face. She walked up to Vius and took a closer look at him,"Do I... Know you from somewhere?" Vius blinked and shook his head,"can't say I've seen you before in my life."

"Oh, sorry it's just, you look like a man named Nero," her voice trailed off as she glanced beyond him, her eyes widening at the old man who was behind Vius.

"Aye, Myrina you know this lad indeed. He's the little baby that you babysat when his father went out of town, and this is what he's grown up to," Darius said with a sad smile on his face as he scratched his gray beard. Myrina smiled sadly and ran up to Darius and hugged him.

"Father, I'm here in the right time now," Myrina said happily, Darius returned the hug and smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, but now I'm an old man and you haven't aged at all," he said, breaking the hug, Vius only stared on with confusion.

"Wait, Father? Is she my aunt?" Vius asked.

"No you buffoon! She's the girl that I raised to prepare for taking care of you when you got to this age, and I hate to say it even she hasn't been able to prepare me for all the trouble you caused," Darius explained with an annoyed look to Vius. Who only smacked his forehead," OH! I know you now! Sorry, but it's been so long since I was a little tyke!" He held out his hand and Myrina shook it quickly.

"Wow, about time I can contact with you," Palutena said, Myrina jumped and looked for the person who said that.

"You should see the look on your face! Priceless!" She said between laughter. Myrina frowned,"Pit who is that?" she asked with an irritated look on her face.

"Lady Palutena, she's communicating telepathically," Pit explained, Myrina eased up a bit and stood up from the fighting stance she had put herself in.

"So you're the one that's been bugging my little angel's dreams," Palutena inquired, actually appearing before them. Pit immeadiately went down on one knee as did Darius and Vius, Myrina looked around confused and then looked up at the goddess of light. Palutena gave her a kind, warm smile,"There's so much you've missed, but I suppose that's for the best, Myrina." Myrina jumped at the goddess knowing her name and then a frown creased on her face,"what do you mean... Lady Palutena?" The name feeling weird to say for her. Palutena was the one to frown this time and she looked over towards Pit unsure whether to tell her what happened over the years she had been gone. Pit nodded slowly after standing up slowly. Pit cleared his throat and decided to explain his story," Myrina, about 5 years after you were thrown through that door, Medusa attacked Palutena's Temple and captured Lady Palutena. She also killed all the other angels like us, I was the only survivor, or so we've thought for the long years." Pit swallowed hard as he saw Myrina back up and shaking her head denying the story.

"That's not true, I remember seeing them fly around in the sky when I was a kid!" Myrina objected, Palutena shook her head sadly.

"What you lived through was 10 years before you were 5 years old," Palutena started to explain and Pit and Vius were already confused," You see Myrina, you who went through the door, saw the years before the attack. That's when you were living," Palutena added. Pit and Vius looked at each other and they both tilted their heads and then shrugged at the same time. Palutena shot a hopeless look at the boys," you don't understand at all do you?" They both shook their heads rapidly.

"Alright, the years before Myrina was actually sent through the doorway, she was already doomed to go through it. Myrina grew up from the age of 5 while there was another Myrina still living in Skyworld with you Pit, and since they both never met one of them didn't disappear, but somewhere along the line they did meet and the one disappeared, making everything right again. Where I'm thinking that Myrina saw the other Myrina and the older one disappeared while the younger one grew up and her life started over, Darius found her and raised her then," Palutena concluded. She turned away from the boys who were still confused and face Myrina,"Well Myrina, my only question for you is would you like to return back to your real home in Skyworld?"

* * *

There's a lot of excuses I could give you, but I won't so sorry about the longer wait than I actually planned but I have a 4 day weekend now and plenty of time for the computer! So thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Return Home

"Well Myrina, my only question for you is would you like to return back to your real home in Skyworld?"

The question hung in the air like a heavy fog for what seemed like the longest time. It was nothing but silence and one would think the world had stopped had not the birds been chirping up above in the treetops. Pit glanced around, the silence was starting to kill him. He could see it was the same for Vius as well, he had started becoming fidgety while waiting for Myrina to speak up. Finally, a voice broke the silence," Myrina, go with them."

It was old man Darius.

"B-but," was all Myrina could stammer before Darius raised his hand to stop her.

"No Myrina, you belong in the sky and that's that," Darius said with a tiny smile on his face, Myrina's lip pressed into a thin line as she listened to him,"let them take you home Myrina," She frowned again, her eyes had seem to turn into glass, and that was when Pit noticed they were watering up. He half expected this but it still made him feel guilty, this was the only home she really knew and they were about to rip her from it. He folded his arms and turned away, not facing the group that were waiting for Myrina. They both swallowed the lumps in their throats and as Pit turned back to face them, Myrina spoke,"Alright father, I'll go. If that's what you think is best for me I'll go." Vius bit his bottom lip uneasily but Darius only smiled proudly.

"Of course it's the best for you, besides I already have him to take care of and he's enough as is!" He exclaimed, Vius cracked up into laughter, Myrina chuckled a little and then bowed her head towards Darius in a good-bye manner. She then turned towards Lady Palutena and nodded.

"I'm ready to return to Skyworld, Lady Palutena," she said, Palutena gave a kind smile and a swift nod with her head and motioned for Pit to stand next to Myrina. Once Pit stood next to her they were both abruptly transported to Skyworld.

"Wonderful isn't it?!" Pit asked excitedly. Myrina could only nod, her mouth wide open and her eyes about to pop out of her head.

"It's beautiful!" Myrina said breathlessly. Pit nodded in agreement with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on I'll show you around Palutena's Temple!" He said energetically as he grabbed her arm and half dragged her through the door to the Temple.

**At the last stop on the tour...**

"And here's the door where I jump out and get to fly on missions!" Pit concluded energetically, Myrina smiled uneasily for a moment,"please tell me I don't have to memorize all of these rooms in an instant, because Pit raced through all of them." Palutena giggled behind the pair as she entered the room with the door.

"Don't worry there won't be a quiz until Friday," She joked. Myrina stood up straight and dusted herself off from being dragged by Pit all around the Temple. They heard a "smack" as Pit gave himself a facepalm.

"I forgot to show you my room and your room!" and with that, he grabbed Myrina's arm again and dragged her behind him down the stairs. Myrina's yelp echoing the marble walls as they ran for the stairs. Palutena sighed with a relieved smile on her face.

"Maybe this night he'll be able to sleep tonight, but one thing's still not clear. Why did Medusa throw her through the Doorway out of all the angels?" She sighed and sat herself down into a chair in thought.

"Could she have possibly know her new weakness?" Palutena asked herself, and then added," does this mean that Pit alone won't be able to take her down if she were to attack?" She sighed once more and walked to a balcony and looked out towards the horizon.

"What do you know that I don't Medusa?" she asked herself, more and more questions filling her head as she watched the two angel children run around outside the temple, Pit showing Myrina around the town of centurions. She pressed her lips into a thin line and then bit the inside of her lip.

**With Pit and Myrina**

"These are our army, they're Centurions," Pit explained. Myrina only nodded after tilting her head for a quick moment, then he continued," They regenerate after death so we don't have to worry about their numbers, and guess what? I'm the captain of the Royal Guard for Lady Palutena!" Myrina smiled at him.

"That's awesome Pit! Who's Vice Captain?" She asked, tilting her head again. Pit stopped in his tracks and then frowned,"We don't have a vice captain, we've never really needed one really." He looked back at Myrina and smiled at her, she smiled back and they walked on until the sun started to set in the West.

"I'll show you to the room thats'll be yours," Pit said as he held the door open for her, she said thanks as she walked into the first room of the temple. He walked up past her and led the way to the second floor, where his room was.

"So that door right past mine can be yours!" Pit exclaimed with a big smile, Myrina nodded in acknowledgement and then turned back towards Pit as she stood in the door frame.

"Pit, back in the village with that battle with the monsters. Why did you not just fly off of the roof; why did you risk hurting yourself with jumping? Surely flying would've been faster?" Myrina asked awkwardly, Pit fell back a tad and then bowed his head shamefully.

"This only gets harder to explain every time. Well Myrina the thing is, I can't fly," Pit said sadly, still staring at the marble floor. This time it was her who fell back a little in the door frame,"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything." He looked up at her with a small smile,"It's alright you didn't know, besides I can fly for five minutes with the power of flight from Lady Palutena, but you can learn to fly on your own which is good," he turned to his own door and was about to open it before Myrina interrupted his reaching for the doorknob.

"Do you think you could help me possibly Pit?" she asked uncertainly. His smile grew even bigger with that question,"of course I can help! Why wouldn't I?" and with that he said good night and closed the door behind him, and as he did he slid to the ground in realizing his stupidity.

"Who am I kidding? I can't teach her how to fly when it's Palutena doing all the work, what was I thinking?!" he said, exasperated. He stood up again and curled up under his covers.

"I'll try to come up with something tomorrow," Pit concluded with a yawn as he drifted quickly into sleep.

**Back with Lady Palutena who's been thinking this whole time...**

"It doesn't fit at all, Myrina has no qualities that scream hero material, or anything that seems to be able to be of Medusa's weakness," Palutena argued with herself over the hours, she couldn't think of any reasonable explanations of why Medusa threw Myrina through the Doorway.

"Unless there's something that isn't visible to us yet, but Medusa saw it in her when she was young, yes and as the years passed it maybe became dormant," She paced back and forth on the balcony, scratching her chin as she thought. She sighed, gave up, and faced the view from the balcony.

"What is it Myrina, that's made you a number one priority on Medusa's list all those years ago?" She leaned her head into her hand as she watched the moon shining down on the sleeping Skyworld and the stars twinkling in the skies.

"What is it that makes you so special, Myrina?"


	9. Chapter 9: Newly Opened Wings

OMG FINALLY! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT SO MUCH HAS BEEN GOING ON! I had some emotion problems, I went to a concert, my birthday was on a weekend and then my grandpa's was the next day! So thank you for being soooooo patient!

I advise playing and singing along to Pit's Victory Song. It's quite fun. =3

* * *

"Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! Gracious goddess of the light watches from above! At dinnertime I always show the cook some loovvee!"

Myrina stared at the hallway to the main room awkwardly. After a minute she dared to venture down the hallway to see what was up with Pit's singing. When she made it to the end of the hallway she paused and nearly died of laughter on the spot. Pit was scrubbing the floors with sponges on his feet while he kept singing the song over and over, as if he were stuck on a loop. She stayed hidden behind a pillar and watched as he continued skating on his sponges around the floor. After he had finished the song for a fifth time that was when Myrina decided to pop in on him.

"What are you singing? I can hear you from all around the Temple Pit," Myrina asked and Pit jumped about three feet straight up in the air. He whirled around quickly and saw Myrina, his face immediately turning a bright pink as he stuttered to explain.

"Y-you s-see I had cleaning, s-s-so I-I started singing t-to pass the t-t-t-time," Myrina gave a huge smile,"I'm not making fun of you, I thought it was awesome." Pit straightened up and cleared his throat," Yeah, it is cause I came up with it," Myrina rolled her eyes but went with it.

"Sure," she only said sarcastically. Pit finished scrubbing the floors and as he sat to put his sandals back on Myrina stood over him.

"Hey I thought you were going to help me fly today, there aren't any monsters out are there?" She asked and he froze in the middle of buckling his first latch on his right sandal.

"We'll have to talk to Palutena about that, but alright let's go and ask," Pit said slowly, and they both went up the stairs to their right. Where Palutena would be.

"Lady Palutena? Are you in here?" Pit asked as he popped his head in through the door, he had knocked first and waited for 5 minutes outside the door. The blue light from her all-seeing pool illuminated a third of the room. One of the doors in her room was slightly opened, so that's where Pit and Myrina went to search for Lady Palutena. Right as Myrina reached for the doorknob Palutena barged in, shocked by Pit and Myrina's presence.

"Oh, a-are we in at a bad time?" Pit stuttered, turning away immediately and turning a bright red rapidly. Palutena frowned, clearly annoyed for a split second and they waved them both off so she could fix herself up.

"I can't believe I walked in on that!" Myrina said with a weirded out face.

"How was I supposed to know she was in the hot spring?! How was I suppose to know she even had her own hot spring? That's totally not fair!" Pit growled, his face slowly returning to it's original color.

"At least I was in a towel," Palutena said in both of their ears, and they both tumbled down the three stairs that led to her room from fear. She folded her arms and looked towards the two angels and only let out a sigh,"well what was it that you wanted?" she asked. Pit and Myrina kept staring at each other, silently arguing who would ask. Pit sighed, losing the silent war and asked himself,"Myrina needs to learn to fly, and WE'RE the only ones who can teach her really, so I'm asking if we can borrow the power of flight." Palutena thought for a moment and then nodded.

"That is a good point Pit, her wings still work so she'll be able to fly," Palutena agreed and they made their way to the door.

**At the awesome door that leads you out on missions!**

"Ummm, OK I don't think I need to learn how to fly!" Myrina said, lodging herself in the door frame. Pit narrowed his eyes as he backed up once again, this time farther than he was before, he took aim for the door and ran straight for Myrina, hoping to push her out.

"COME ON MYRINA! STAY POSITIVE AND DON'T CROWD THE DOOR!" Pit yelled as he rammed right into her back, making her fall easily out of the door and into the clouds. he jumped out of the door himself right as Palutena gave him the power of flight. He caught up quickly with Myrina, who was free-falling.

"Myrina you've got to use your wings!" Pit and Palutena both screamed at her through the howling wind. She clenched her teeth together, her eyes watering. She opened one eye, the land coming closer rapidly, she opened her wings out and tried to get them to flap.

"Come on! I don't wanna dieeee!" She screamed, the ground coming close into feet. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to open her wings again, and just like that her wings caught the air and she shot up,with only 5 feet separating her and the rocky ground. Pit watched with pride and amazement as she stared at the ground, she at least got gliding down. Palutena shot him off to her side as she tried to slow down enough to pull her feet up to land on the ground. Pit grabbed her arms and helped her to stand on the ground, and once her feet were planted on the dirt she collapsed on a rock and sat. Her legs felt like cooked noodles, but she was glad she wasn't dead.

"Nice job, just some more practice and you'll be able to do that faster. Now you'll need to learn how to slow down on your own, to flap your wings so you can go faster, and fun little tricks I like to do!" Pit exclaimed, Myrina only fell partially forward with her head landing on his shoulder.

"I hate your teaching style," was all she said before picking up her head and sticking her tongue out at Pit, who smiled and returned the raspberry.

"Yeah, well you weren't going to jump out on your own if he hadn't" Palutena pointed out.

"I would've Lady Palutena, I just needed to gather my nerves," Myrina protested.

"Sure you did, well I think that's all the practicing we're going to get, it looks like it's going to storm," Palutena laughed and teleported them back to the temple. Where they spent the rest of the rain ridden day working on Myrina's fighting skills; which were beyond average. It almost seemed she knew every move Pit was about to throw at her, no matter at what speed she would block and counter or merely dodge. However, she didn't come out of the sparring match unscathed either, various little nicks, cuts, and bruises aligned her arms and one along her jaw bone. As they both finished both of them were out of breath, unable to do anything but smile at the other before trying to stand up straight.

"Good fight, that was actually really fun," Pit panted with a tired smile on his face, standing up to stretch his tired muscles. Myrina did the same and smiled," Good fight to you as well, and it's funny how we used to think fighting was fun while the other kids thought tag was fun." They both laughed and then trudged towards the hot spring. Both of them sat in their clothes, not caring they were becoming soaked to the bone.

**The next day...**

"MYRINA WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CROWDING THE DOOR?!" Pit yelled as he charged straight for her again, but this time there was a mischievous grin on her face. She moved out of the way right as Pit supposedly crash into her, sending him straight in to the open sky. He started flapping his arms, as if it would save him and she jumped out after him. Giving Palutena no time to give Pit the power of flight, and right as he fell through the cloud layer, something caught him. Or so he thought something did.

"Having fun Pit?" Myrina said, her hair falling towards the ground as he looked straight into her upside-down gaze. He was totally confused until he saw she was actually carrying him by the arms. She smirked and giggled,"the look on your face was totally worth it, and don't make me mad or I'll drop you." Pit swallowed the lump in his throat, not wanting to be dropped at all. She glided for a long while and then brought him back to the balcony to his room and sat on the ledge.

"Wow, impressive Myrina. How'd you get that good after one day?" Pit asked curiously.

"You'll either laugh or freak out," Myrina said sheepishly.

"No I won't! I promise!" Pit swore. She rolled her eyes but smiled kindheartedly.

"Alright, well all during the night I jumped off my balcony, and everytime I crashed it was into the clouds at least," Myrina said, the smile running away from her face at that moment. Pit snorted trying to hold in his laugh.

"You jumped off the balcony?!" Pit choked on his laughter, Myrina narrowed her eyes and frowned, sending a punch into his arm. Which made him flinch but released the laughter and he fell backwards off the ledge on the floor of the balcony. Rolling as he held his stomach laughing. She sighed and then smiled, she knew he couldn't keep his word and she didn't care really anyway. He sat up from the floor and patted her shoulder.

"Well, no matter the method," he stopped to cough, trying to hide the rest of his laughter,"You're flying has definitely improved greatly, which is awesome!" She nodded and blinked right as a rain drop hit her nose. It was beginning to rain in the night, so they both retired inside and got ready for bed. Where sleep greeted them with open arms.


	10. Chapter 10: To the Sky

"Now where am I?" Pit asked, his voice echoing in the giant valley he was standing in. Behind him, Medusa appeared and drew a sword, he turned and faced her slowly.

"So, you've managed to retrieve the girl? No matter, I'll still be able to kill you!" She lunged at Pit, her sword extended as far as her arm could reach right for him. He brought up Palutena's Bow to block it but the brute strength behind the attack threw him all the way back into a boulder, leaving cracks upon impact. He quickly rolled out-of-the-way from another attack and turn and ran, hoping to create distance between him and her. Just then, his foot caught on a rock and sent him face first into the rocky ground. He tried to clamber backwards away from Medusa but right at that moment a brilliant light flashed from behind him, causing Medusa to stop in her tracks and growled. Pit looked behind him and as the light faded his face lit up with surprise.

"Myrina?!" his voice full of shock and disbelief. She didn't reply and only held up the Staff of Durations, where another flash of light blinded him. When he opened his eyes Myrina and Medusa were both gone. He was alone now, in the underworld with nothing but the darkness surrounding him.

"Pit? Pit!" he opened his sleepy blue eyes, the ceiling came into his vision at first. He turned his head to his left, where Myrina was looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok? You kept yelling in your sleep, and I was worried," She struggled to explain. He sat up slowly and nodded his head,"Yeah I'm alright, just a bad dream is all." He sighed deeply, standing up and stretching as he did so. Myrina stood up from her crouch and yawned.

"It's only like 1:00 a.m. you know?" Myrina said, Pit broke his stretch and gave her a surprised look on his face.

"Really? Man," Pit exclaimed.

"Yeah, let me know if there's anything you need," Myrina said, opening the door to his room and left. Pit yawned, almost wishing she had stayed and told him a bedtime story to help him fall asleep. He laid back down under his covers, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. After trying to fall asleep for a while he gave up and walked out into the hallway and outside of Myrina's door, where he knocked thrice on the door before she opened the door a half asleep face.

"What's up? Can't fall asleep Pit?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her free hand, her other hand holding the doorknob. He only nodded his head and she let him in. They went out on the balcony from her room and watched the stars and moon.

"Man this sucks, now I'm going to be tired in the morning," Pit mumbled, resting his chin on his knees.

"Yeah, I will be too since I'm staying up with you. Oh, have you remembered anything else we did as kids?" Myrina asked. He shook his head solemnly, that would've been a nice topic to talk about, but he didn't remember anything that night. Nor the night before that. It was strange to him for some reason. He blinked, his eyelids becoming more and more droopy each time he did. Then slowly but surely, he fell in sleep's grasp, falling in a dreamless sleep.

_** The next morning...**_

"Pit? Hey Pit wake up," a voice slurred in his now half awakened conscience. He grumbled and turned his head to the other side.

"Hey! Wake up you lazy bum," that was when he felt a hand trying to nudge him awake. He buried his face in his knees, still trying to still the morning away.

"Jeez, how can anyone sleep like that for 9 hours? Oh well come on Pit rise and shine!" he felt the hand trying to nudge him again, only this time he retaliated by shoving the hand away and felt himself drifting lightly back into sleep.

"Alright that's it, you asked for it!" he opened an eye quickly to catch Myrina charged head on right into him and into the sky he went. He screamed as his eyes started watering and clouds that shot past him became fuzzy looking blurs. His heartbeat racing, where was Myrina?! Why wasn't she coming to save him?! That was when he felt his arms being jerked back as someone caught them, his heart skipping a beat at the sudden jerk.

"I totally forgot how heavy you are!" Myrina said with a smile, leaning down to look Pit straight in the eyes. Though she was upside down to him. He growled as she dropped him off on the balcony she had pushed him from.

"That was Palutena's idea by the way," Myrina said flatly, sweeping her legs up and landing gently on the ledge of the balcony to sit on it.

"Sorry Pit, but you can't just been a lazy butt all day, we've got stuff to do, dinner to cook," Pit's attention snapped on the dinner part.

"There is no way you are cooking dinner Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed, Palutena giggled energetically,"oh that's right I've been banned from cooking ever again!" Myrina's eyes only became wide, not wanting to know what happened there, but yet she looked at Pit curiously. He only shook his head as if saying,"you don't want to know," which only proved her guess.

"Also Pit, you have a mission you need to leave for pronto," Palutena said, her voice sounding urgent. Pit bit his lip, hoping he could get out of it,"what about cleaning?" He could hear Palutena snort in annoyance and in humor.

"Nice try Pit, but Myrina can take care of the cleaning while you're gone," She said matter-of-factly. Myrina sighed and left through the balcony door through her room to get a sponge and bucket. Pit mouthed a "sorry" before he left her for the door.

**Through the awesomeful door... **

"Guess who decided to show up from gods know how long?" Palutena growled in his head.

"Please say not Hades," Pit whined.

"No, close though, Medusa and her little underworld minions are back since whoever knows how long ago," Palutena folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, annoyed to say the least. Right as she had said that, several enemies appeared and started dive bombing straight for Pit. He fired off arrows and killed most of them off, one of them cutting his arm as it had passed, leaving a thin line of running red across his upper arm. He spun around behind him and shot off the two others that managed to fly past him at first. This cycle repeated until the five minutes of the Power of Flight was almost spent.

"Alright, let's get you to the ground, they're attacking the city as we speak and the humans aren't holding out too well!" Palutena said, Pit nodded and was about to go until a huge swarm of flying enemies flew towards him, too many to just leave.

"Lady Palutena! What do we do?" Pit asked desperately. Palutena bit her lip as she thought; and just then a single line of light cut through the swarm from the top, and then to the bottom, cutting through them diagonally.

"All done with the cleaning Lady Palutena so I thought I should help!" Myrina said with a half-smile upon her face. Pit felt his mouth pull into a smile too, Palutena thanked Myrina and told her to take care of them while she and Pit went to the ground.

"I'll join you as soon as I can!" she waved and turned with her sword towards the huge swarm, her back now towards Pit as he was shot down towards the earth and into the city.

**On the ground...**

"Magnus! Good to see you once again!" Pit said with a cheerful voice as he walked in on Magnus throwing a hefty enemy to the side with ease. Magnus turned to look towards the scrawny in comparison angel, but he gave a small smile as more enemies appeared and surrounded them in a circle, they knew exactly what to do. Fight together and win together. They all lunged for the duo at once but that didn't faze them at all, Magnus swung his heavy blade effortlessly and struck down two of them at once. Pit fired off two arrows right into two different enemy's heads. Causing them to slump to the brick road and disappear in a huge puff of smoke. After a few minutes the surrounding monsters had all died off, letting Pit look up towards the sky. Hoping that Myrina was alright up there by herself...

**With Myrina!**

"Hell, how many are there?" Myrina panted as two more appeared where she just struck one down,"it's like they pop out of nowhere!" her wings were getting tired already, she only had about two days worth of practicing. Definitely not enough to keep this up, she now knew she had bitten off more than she could chew. She felt her wings slowing as they flapped up and down, she was slowly lowering. At least that what it would be like until they truly gave in. She bit her lip and ransacked her mind quickly. She could try to use the Staff of Durations, but she didn't know exactly how to use its magical properties. She pulled it from her belt and held it out, pressing her feelings and thoughts into it. She then heard crackling and enemy's howls, as she opened her eyes she was met with the sight of the swarm alit on fire, burning alive as they flew away searching for water to douse their burning bodies. None of them were lucky because she watched as all of them exploded into a huge puff of black smoke. She exhaled deeply and glided for the ground, needing solid ground underneath her feet. Right as she was three feet above the ground she completely dropped to the ground, scraping her knees and elbows as she landed on her stomach. She didn't care, her pounding head hurted the worst anyway. Wave after wave of agony reverberated through her skull, making her cringe as she laid on the brick street.

"Myrina! Are you ok?!" Pit exclaimed, running over to his friend and kneeled down to turn her over. She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed her head carefully and gently.

"My head, my hands they burn!" She hissed between her teeth at the pain as she held her hands, they had burns all over them. Pit helped her up and checked behind him to see if Magnus was still there, not to his surprise Magnus wasn't there, he disappeared once more.

"That was fairly interesting, here come on back and we'll deal with that headache and burns," Palutena said as the soft warm light enveloped the two angels and transported them back to Skyworld.

"Ow! Please Lady Palutena be gentle!" Pit whined, his cuts being washed out with a stinging liquid.

"We have to make sure they don't get infected Pit, that's why we put this liquid in it," Palutena reminded him. She bandaged him up and went over to Myrina, who had her palms facing up so they didn't touch anything.

"Pit, can you grab the balm for burns for me please?" Palutena asked. Pit only nodded his head energetically and handed it to her. She took a fingertip's worth and lathered it on Myrina's burns. At first she cringed at physical contact but then the balm released a cool relief.

"How did that happen Myrina? Didja try to catch a fireball?" Pit joked. She shook her head and looked up at him with a seriousness to her eyes. Which was all Pit could see due to Palutena's shoulder covering the bottom half of her face as she sat on a counter.

"No, the Staff of Durations helped me create fire from it, and the metal got so hot it burnt my hands."


	11. Chapter 11: (Insert chap title here)

Holy Moly it's been a while since I've updated, sorry XP but I at least got this one up FINALLYY! So enjoy!

* * *

"Flames?! You shot fire out of that thing?!" Pit exclaimed, and then he remembered.

_"Unlike its name implies, the Staff of Durations doesn't manipulate time, but it does have some magical properties."_

Myrina smiled as Palutena finished bandaging up her hands,"Yeah, I got all of those guys too!" She said in triumph. Palutena smiled and let her hop down from the counter where Pit ran up to her and started babbling on and on about the battle that took place on the ground.

"I highly doubt you threw a tank all by yourself Pit," Myrina said with a look that said "nice try". Pit smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, I'll admit it Magnus did it. It was so cool Myrina you should've seen it!" Pit went on saying. Myrina shook her head, keeping the half-smile on her face. Palutena retreated to her room while Pit and Myrina walked about the Temple talking about anything. That was when the streak of black flashed across the sky above them, making them turn towards the direction it went. Pit moaned and sank a little," Great, it's Pittoo," Myrina turned her head towards him, clearly confused,"who's Pittoo?" she asked.

"It's Dark Pit thank you," another angel boy landed right in front of them with an annoyed look on his face. Myrina's jaw fell wide open as she stared at Pit, and then Pittoo, and then Pit again.

"What the? There are two of you?!" Myrina screamed, grabbing her head and falling completely backwards on the ground. Pit and Pittoo turned away from each other and shuddered.

"Yeah he's my copy," both said simultaneously, which caused them to look at each other angrily.

"Quit copying me!" they both said again,"seriously it's not funny!" They continued on with this right when Myrina sat up dazed, and when she gazed on their argument she fell back once again and started laughing hysterically. Which finally broke the freaky twin argument, but only for a moment. She sat up again, wiping her eye and looked up to face their enraged look.

"What are you laughing at?!" They both asked threateningly, snapping their heads both toward her. She choked on laughter, but immediately broke afterwards.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SO LIKE EACH OTHER IT'S SO FUNNY! AND THEN YOU STARTED TO SPEAK AT THE SAME TIME OH GOD!" Pittoo bowed his head shamefully as his twin slowly started cracking up with Myrina as well.

"I swear you can't possibly be the original sometimes," Pittoo sighed as their laughing fit finished, Myrina and Pit both looked at each other and smiled, their eyes sparkling with glee. Pittoo rolled his own and stalked off,"I'm going to talk to Palutena, see you when you can stop hollering like a child."

"Wait Pittoo, hold on! I'm done laughing now come on now! Wait for me!" Pit complained, jogging to catch up to his twin. Myrina tilted her head and then followed a few feet behind the pair as they headed towards the Temple.

** Inside...**

"What news do you bring me Pittoo?" Palutena asked, skipping a greeting altogether. Pit and Myrina stood behind him side by side as he began to explain his presence.

"I've decided to tell you more on Medusa, seeing as she's back as well as her goons." Pittoo said calmly. Palutena only nodded her head slowly,"Yeah I'm aware she's returned but what is it that you want to tell us?" Pittoo only turned and glared at Myrina, his eyes like piercing daggers to her soul.

"That brat you have with you, she can use that staff no?" Pittoo asked, turning back towards Palutena and letting Myrina be released from his gaze. Myrina scowled at him and took a step towards him with her fist raised, that led to Pit grabbing her arm and shaking his head when she turned back around towards him.

Palutena only shook her head disapprovingly,"She's not a brat but yes, she can actually. Those bandages you see on her hands are the aftermath of fire, but what does she have to do with this?" Pittoo shrugged this time,"I'm not quite sure but I know it's got something to do with that little stick she possesses." He paused with a smug grin growing on his face.

"I'm surprised you haven't changed her out of her clothes from when she got here Lady Palutena," Pittoo said,"gloves would definitely help her if she's shooting fire like you said." Palutena's eyes nearly popped out of her head at that moment,"Oh! I totally forgot to give you that Myrina!" She motioned her to follow into another room, leaving Pit and Pittoo sitting on the stairs, bored out of their minds.

"Well that's good that it fits you, and it's more aerodynamic than what you were wearing so you won't be so heavy in the air," Palutena's voice was heard from down the hall, coming closer to the two boys who had waited for 5 minutes. Palutena walked through the doorway first and smiled proudly. Myrina poked out from behind her with a small smile on her face, occasionally fixing a clip over her right ear. She looked almost completely different now, sleeveless dress with a skirt that on one hip was short and gradually grew longer to her knee as it went to the other hip, she had navy blue shorts like Pit underneath, near her left hip where the skirt was shorter was a blue jewel, one shoulder guard on her right, two gloves; one with half fingers and the other that overlapped over the back of her hand, and on that same hand there was a cuff also identical to Pit's own.

"Well looky there, no more of the elf look eh?" Pittoo said, his voice sounding sly. Pit only shrugged. Palutena frowned at them both,"Some gentlemen! Can't even compliment a lady when she's dressed very finely!" Myrina turned red and hid behind Palutena again like a shy child. This made both of them feel bad indefinitely.

"Sorry Myrina! You look great!" Both of them said at the same time panicky. Myrina folded her arms and growled,"too late guys, you're too late." Palutena gave a small laugh as the twins both fell back onto the ground in shame.

"Alright you three, we have work to do now," Palutena said sternly. Pittoo turned away and started for the door. Myrina leaned on one foot to watch around Palutena.

"Wait Pittoo, where are you going?" she asked, running down the small staircase and caught his arm right as he stood in the doorway. He looked back at her with narrowed eyes.

"I serve no one but myself, sorry but this teamwork isn't my thing, I'm a lone angel," and with that he tore his arm from her grip and left, quickly taking flight for the skies ahead. Leaving Palutena, Pit, and Myrina staring up at the clouds with a slight look of shock on their faces.

"Well, I can see he hasn't changed in the slightest," Palutena said with a smirk, folding her arms as she did. Myrina's face went a little pale," shouldn't we go after him Lady Palutena?" both Pit and Palutena shook their heads.

"No use, he's stubborn that one," Pit said simply, a small smile growing on his face,"but if we're lucky, we'll see him again in the near future, possibly on our side or against us completely." Myrina only nodded and returned inside, closing the door behind her.

_ That was certainly strange, I wonder if he'll be on our side next time... I certainly hope so. _Pit said to him self to his thoughts as he watched the massive door close, cutting off the dying sun's light.

** A few weeks later...at night...**

"Mmmm, floor ice cream," Pit murmured in his sleep with a dumb smile on his face. His dreams of floor food interrupted by a bang from the hallway outside his door. He poked his head out the door.

"Myrina? is that you out there?" he whispered out into the darkness, his eyes both heavy with sleep and not yet focused in the darkness. He heard another bang followed by an,"ow dammit." He figured it was Myrina and followed the voice to the end of the hallway and all the way outside into the night. The stars seeming so close that he could just reach for one and pluck it out of the sky. He caught sight of Myrina heading for the edges of the town of centurions, so he followed after her. After she entered and left the town behind her she leapt for a small cloud island and sat, staring down at the world below towards the forest. Pit felt his heart sink, she must miss them terribly. They were the only family she knew of, and her real family was dead.

"You miss them, don't you?" Pit asked, making her jump at the presence of him, and she nodded her head slowly with a sad expression on her face.

"I miss them terribly, but I need to stay here, Father would've wanted it for me. I just wish he could see how far I've come already," she said with a tiny smile on her face. He smiled back at her and gave her a side hug.

"Don't sweat it, we'll visit them I promise." Pit said in a hushed excitement. Myrina's face lit up with pure happiness and she lunged for him and grasped him in a hug.

"Thank you Pit! That would make me so happy you wouldn't believe!" She exclaimed, her face beaming with happiness. He smiled back and returned her hug,"yeah, it would be fun to see Vius again too." She nodded excitedly in agreement and they both went back to the Temple, this time with the intent on sleeping.

The next morning Pit and Myrina were sent on yet another mission. This time to see if they could stop a hoard of underworld monsters from completely destroying a village, which half of it was already burning. They both zoomed down towards the ground and ran towards the flames.

"I'll take the east side, you take the west side! We'll meet in the middle of town!" Pit yelled, Myrina nodded her head swiftly and ran off towards the West side of town, and Pit headed East, quickly being met with a group of several monsters. Which were chasing a small group of humans who were screaming bloody murder for their lives. Pit shot 3 arrows from Palutena's bow into three different monsters, slowly those three down. He kept shooting them all until they fell down to the ground and dissipated into shadowy shreds. He sighed and raced on," 6 down, a kajillion more to go." He smiled at his own tiny joke and skidded to a stop right as a huge blast of energy crashed right in front of him, just inches from his feet. He looked up to the sky above him to see the cause of such power, although his guess was correct on who it was.

"Medusa." was all Pit said, it was all he could manage to say as he fought to keep his breath under control. She only smiled slyly,"Why hello Pit, so nice to see you again, Too bad it's on such terms as of where you're making me unhappy," He frowned and pulled back an arrow in Palutena's bow. This received a laugh from the Goddess of darkness.

"Do you honestly think your little toys will stop me this time? I wasn't born yesterday!" She said between gasps of air and forced laughter. She lifted her hand and waved as if she was swatting a fly away, sending the bow across the block and over a house. Pit turned his attention back to the advancing Goddess and began to back up uncertainly.

"Oh what's wrong Pitty Pat? Scared now that you don't have Palutena's power?" Medusa mocked as she continued straight for Pit. His heart pounded and his mind raced of ideas of how to get away from this fiend. He tried to run but he was petrified and stuck. Beads of sweat ran down his jaw from his forehead as he backed straight into a building.

"Stay back or I'll-" Pit began but was interrupted by Medusa's cruel laughter.

"Or you'll do what? Honestly Pit, you're useless against me without Palutena's power aiding you," She lifted her staff, readying herself to strike Pit down. He only ducked away and shut his eyes tightly, hoping it was quick and relatively painless. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light that blocked Medusa from Pit right in between them. When he opened his eyes, the light began to dim and go out. Standing before Medusa, arms wide open from her sides as if to block the goddess of darkness, was her.

"M-Myrina?!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Dream of a Memory

I HAVE RETURNED! OMG FINALLY IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER! Thank you all who read, and thanks for your patience! I'm so ecstatic about typing again, I have 4 new fanfictions but those will have to wait before I can get to deep in them! Enjoy leave a review! You guys are the rhyme and the reason I write/type- I love your feedback!

* * *

When he opened his eyes, the light began to dim and go out. Standing before Medusa, arms wide open from her sides as if to block the goddess of darkness, was her.

"M-Myrina?!" Pit stuttered, his voice nearly failing him towards the end of her name. She didn't answer him but instead went straight forward, stopping at him and kneeling next to him, never taking her piercing gaze off of Medusa. Then, with an arrogant smile growing on her face, Medusa dared to take another step forward. Myrina stiffened and threw her arms around Pit's head and shoulders, pulling him close in a weird protective hug. Medusa chuckled amusingly," I see it now, you haven't changed much at all Myrina, and neither has your visions of that boy." Myrina only glared at the Goddess as Pit looked up between Myrina's arms, he was able to hear her heartbeat; loud, but slow. Medusa came within 15 feet of them and Myrina pulled Pit even closer, a faint outline of a mystic dome appearing around them. Medusa stopped, shock flashing across her face for a fraction of a second, and then replaced again with a devilish smirk.

"Cute, the little magician knows some tricks," Medusa mocked, spitting the words. Pit growled and sat up, Myrina let go and shot her arms out to the far sides of the shield, she had her eyes shut tightly to focus her energy on the force field. Medusa sent her own magic in impending waves. he stared horrified, would Myrina's magic be able to hold out? She hadn't been practicing long at all, so how long could she possibly hold a force field?! He shot his head down towards Myrina again, he could see her whole body trembling from the pressure.

"Let's see how long till the piggy squeals, so to say," Medusa grinned wickedly, her eyes flaring up with insanity. She sent more waves of magic, much more powerful. Pit couldn't see it, but he could feel it, and feeling it made his stomach drop. Pit checked on Myrina again, who was gritting her teeth and breathing fairly hard.

"Come on Myrina, you can do it stay strong," Pit whispered to her, hoping the words would somehow renew her energy. She nodded her head painfully, letting a small cry as even more attacked the shield. Medusa, with a satisfying nod mocked," we're almost there, that was almost a cry that meant you were giving in." Myrina shook her head violently, still trying to hold the shield as hard as she could.

Then, after the hard battle, Myrina screamed out in pain and the shield shattered, splintering like glass as it rained down and disappeared. Her body collapsing, he dived to catch her as panic rose within him for his friend. The goddess loomed over him now, preparing her magic to end them both. He scooped Myrina up and bolted away, hoping to escape with both their lives. He jumped up on a rock and shot a desperate look to the clouds.

"Palutena!" was all he had to yell and the divine light captured them and transported them back to Skyworld. He looked down right as Myrina began to stir in his arms. Then all of a sudden, her eyes flew open. She looked around quickly and then to Pit, her blue eyes meeting his. She breathed a sigh and let her head fall back.

"Myrina, you're alright! Thank Palutena," Pit breathed a sigh of relief of his own, slowly putting her down on her feet. She dusted herself off and shook her head, trying to regain her sight completely as it bounced in and out of focus for a while.

"That was a little to close for my comfort," Palutena admitted as she now stood over them with a worried look on her face," are you both alright?" she asked. Myrina straightened herself, stumbling as she did but she managed a nod with her head. Pit nodded to Palutena to let her know he was alright as well.

**...That Night...**

"Well, at least her forces retreated after I brought you two back here, or what's left of them," Palutena pointed out as they all three stood in her room, staring into her all-seeing pool, the soft blue light illuminating all of their faces.

"Do you think she did that on purpose?" Myrina asked, taking her eyes off of the pool to meet eyes with Palutena, who didn't turn her glance up to meet Myrina's as she said," I'm not entirely sure, but that seems to be the case here." Pit frowned, despite the relief he felt that Medusa had left the villagers alone after they couldn't defend them. He clenched his fists, and then a light bulb lit up over his head; it was crazy enough to maybe work.

"Lady Palutena, do we have a plan to take her down?" Pit asked, eager to know. She shook her head in dismay," you saw what happened with your weapon. We won't be beating her like we did last time, why do you ask?" He took a deep breath, hoping he didn't sound like a complete idiot when he said it, Myrina looking to him with idle curiosity on what his genius plan was.

"What if we got everyone to help take her and her army down?" Pit asked, starting to shrink already under her judgmental eyes. She cocked an eyebrow," What, do you think everyone's going to willingly join us again? I'm not sure Pit, I mean just because they've done it once doesn't mean they'll join us again," she said. He bit his bottom lip," We could get Viridi and maybe even Poseidon to help us out!" He exclaimed, starting to flail his arms up and down as he struggled to get to his main point. Myrina just stared awkwardly, not knowing anything at all what they were saying.

**_...A Few Hours of pointless attempts to explain a plan later..._**

"Think about it Lady Palutena! We could seal her away forever with everyone's help!" Pit finished, and took a huge breath and allowing his arms to lower to his sides. Palutena sighed," I guess we could-" She froze, her eyes widening suddenly as her head shot towards Myrina and then to Pit. She cleared her throat quickly, Pit and Myrina caught the goddess of light's strange reaction. She scooted them out of her room quickly," I'm going to sleep on it! Now just get to bed you two! You have a rough day ahead of you tomorrow!" She told them as she shut the door behind her. Outside, Pit and Myrina shared a confused look and they both shrugged at the same time, heading down the hallway to their rooms.

**...With Palutena...**

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?! It's so obvious! How could I not have seen it!?" Palutena scolded herself, gripping her hair in fury.

"Sealing Medusa... It's exactly what is supposed to happen Pit," Palutena murmured, her voice growing weary and a crease appearing between her eyebrows as her hair fell over her left shoulder as she bowed her head, looking to the ground. What would the future bring to this? She took a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes as she tilted her head up towards the ceiling.

"Pit, I hope you can find the true solution to this," she opened her eyes again as she said," and hopefully, there won't be any heartbreaks for you at all."

**...With Pit...**

Sleep doesn't come easy to those who worry, and that was exactly the case for Pit. Who just laid there in his bed, staring towards the ceiling. Why did Palutena cut off like that? He shifted his eyes to the glass door leading out to his balcony, his gut twisting violently. That feeling that something wasn't right attacked. He stood up and cracked the door open to let fresh air in, he flopped back onto his bed again. Worry chewing at every inch of him. He closed his eyes, the warm air outside making him sleepy.

_"huh? Where am I?" Pit asked, and then he realized he was dreaming. No, not just dreaming, he was remembering. He watched as his younger self and the younger Myrina ran down the streets, dodging passing angels on the way. Pit being chased by Myrina in a two person game of tag. He smiled, their laughter made him forget the real world for a while. The two stopped and hopped down on a chained cloud, taking a seat side by side. _

_ "When I get older I'm going to be captain of the royal bodyguard!" Pit exclaimed, standing up and striking a bold pose. Myrina flashed a hugged smile," what about vice captain Pit, who'll that be?" Pit froze and then pointed his finger at her, nearly hitting the bridge of her nose in doing so._

_ "You'll be my vice captain Myrina! Together we'll be unstoppable! We'll kick any and every monster's butt that dares to try and take over Angel land!" Pit exclaimed proudly, his chest puffed up making him look tough. Myrina giggled and stood up as well, pushing him over with one hand," you'll hafta get stronger if you want to be captain then Pit!" Pit sat up and stuck his tongue out at her and then flashed a mischievous grin at her. She held her hand down towards him. _

_ "Don't worry Pit, you'll be so strong they won't ever want to attack angel land ever," Myrina said with a smile, Pit smiled again and took her hand; the sun starting to set on the horizon as they began walking for home, both of them looking forward to their future. _

* * *

Whew, holy cheezits. Finally was aloud to log on! I know it's not that good but I just have to get back into the swing of things! Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13: Ugly Truths

Before any of you read, just know that this chapter does include spoilers of the later parts of Kid Icarus: Uprising. JUST SO YOU KNOW!

* * *

_You'll be vice captain Myrina! __Together we'll be unstoppable! We'll kick any and every monster's butt that dares to try and take over Angel land!_

Those words stuck in Pit's mind all the way to morning when he woke up. Remembering things never made him feel better about himself, since he'd forgotten those memories in the first place. Sometimes he wondered if Myrina ever felt insulted that she wasn't remembered, she surely didn't show it that was for sure. He was to lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that he bumped right into Myrina. He snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality as he apologized repeatedly,"Sorry, sorry." She smiled, letting him know it was alright, but then her expression turned to a confused one.

"Is there something up?" Myrina asked, slightly concerned for her friend As he looked past her, his gaze distant. She shook her head with a smirk and dismissed it as Pit just being a little distracted today and continued on. As she turned the corner he shook his head, looking around but unable to find where Myrina had gone. He frowned and walked off in the opposite direction to the main room of the temple.

**We'll go to Myrina, see what she's doing...**

Myrina stepped up on her tip toes, reaching for a book on a shelf just above her head. When she got a hold of it she pulled it down, dusted it off, and sat down to open it. Some of the text was worn out, but otherwise it was still legible to read.

"The dark goddess Medusa had attacked and successfully taken over Skyworld with the goddess Palutena captured after a long battle between the two. Medusa plunged all of Skyworld into darkness and capturing all of the angels. However, with the last of her power, Palutena freed Pit, her captain of the royal bodyguard. She also gifted Pit with her bow, where Pit escaped and collected the three sacred treasures. Where he then confronted Medusa and saved the goddess Palutena. Thus saving Skyworld from eternal darkness," Myrina read out loud, her heart sinking as she read the next part,"as for the other angels, unfortunately they were either killed while imprisoned, or turned into monsters." She flipped a few more pages and stopped on one that the first word was Medusa, capitalized and bolded. She read on how Medusa was brought back to life by Hades and began to attack the Overworld and Skyworld. Then she read a part where the goddess of nature Viridi assisted the angel in saving Lady Palutena. It ended where Pit defeated Hades with help from Medusa, although sacrificing herself in the process.

Myrina looked up from the book. If Medusa was dead, then how was she alive again? This only made her even more confused than ever. She closed the book and returned it to its rightful place and headed out the door.

**With Pitty Pat**

"Where would Myrina even go at this time of day? There's nothing to do anywhere in this temple," Pit complained, slouching as he walked through every room in hopes to find Myrina. He sighed and sat down on a marble bench. Then, on a whim he decided to scream,"MYRINNNAAAAAAA!" and just like that, she appeared in the doorway, her eyes darting around to see what was going on. Then her eyes laid on Pit.

"What's wrong Pit?" She asked, panting from all the running. He had a huge grin on his face as she walked up to him,"Nothing's wrong! I just couldn't find you!" Myrina narrowed her eyes and frowned, punching him in the shoulder as she did.

"Ow!" Pit exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder. It didn't necessarily hurt really badly but it did enough.

"Don't ever do that again! I thought half of the temple was falling down by the way you screamed!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. She sighed, lowering them as a smile appeared on her face. She shook her head,"What am I going to do with you?" was all she said, which made Pit snicker,"I dunno, you tell me." She shook her head again.

"So what did you want?" Myrina asked, crashing down right next him on the bench. He looked away, feeling kind of terrible for just now remembering this.

"I remembered something, we were talking about how we were going to be the dynamic duo one day. With me as captain and you... At second command," he managed to say. Her eyes lit up with recognition, at least she was starting to remember as well.

"That's right, you were so confident about it too," she said, smiling. He bowed his head, chuckling,"Well of course, we were tykes, we didn't know life can do terrible things then." She nodded in agreement. She looked over at him again,"I remember some things too. Once, you caught your wing in the door And you screamed pretty loudly. I kept laughing unfortunately but your face was hilarious when it happened. Another time we were playing hide and seek and when I was looking you jumped out at me and scared me, which resulted with you getting smacked on accident!" She choked, trying to hold her laughter back as Pit folded his arms and turned away. His face began to turn red, causing her to laugh even more.

"I wish you had remembered something besides that," he mumbled, ignoring her attempts at making the same face he had when his wing was smashed in the door.

"Aw come on Pit, we were about 5 years old!" Myrina said with an ornery smile. He smirked, shifting his eyes to her and letting out a sigh. He couldn't stay mad No matter how hard he tried. Pretty soon he was chuckling at the thought despite that it had been him. They both sat back on the bench, staring at the ceiling for a while.

After a few minutes of appreciating the day being quiet, Pit looked over at Myrina. She had her eyes closed and she was humming to a tune he didn't know. He curled his fingers into a loose fist, looking back up to Myrina.

"Myrina?" He said, getting her attention.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by an explosion that was outside.

"We've got company!" Palutena exclaimed, using her telepathy to speak With both of them. Myrina grabbed her staff as Pit retrieved his bow. Then they both rushed out the grand doors and out into the chaos. Underworld monsters everywhere ad far as the eye could see. Pit and Myrina split up in different directions. Each wishing the other luck silently.

"On your left Pit!" Palutena warned he took them all down swiftly.

"Done and done Lady Palutena!" He said gleefully, and he rushed for another group that was heading for him. He fired two arrows into his enemy as he slid right past it, where it collapsed and turned into shadowy shreds. He shot his head to the sky as he caught sight of Myrina taking flight. She unleashed a ring of inferno on a huge group of enemies. Pit smiled proudly, turning back to the enemies on the ground.

Myrina clenched her teeth, swinging her blade as a monster came to close for her comfort. she caught sight of an energy bolt in the corner of her eye and let gravity grab her, where the energy bolt shot down one of the monsters comrades. She laughed mischeviously, shooting back up and finishing off the few remaining. Once she'd finished she scanned the clouds for Pit.

"Where is he? I would've-" she was cut short by a shadow tentacle wrapping around her and binding her. Her eyes widening as she tried to escape using magic, she could feel it, this was draining her energy quickly.

"I wouldn't worry about him, I would worry about myself if I were you," Medusa's cold voice whispering in her ear. Myrina wrestled violently, it was no use, these bindings were too tight.

"Let me go!" Myrina hissed through clenched teeth. Medusa only smiled at this.

"I'll let you go once I get what I need from you," Medusa placed a hand on Myrina's shoulder, where it went through her shoulder. Myrina's fear was replaced with shock,"you're still dead! You're a spirit!" She exclaimed. Medusa nodded,"Yes, but now that I have you I won't be for long." She then placed the shadow tendril over Myrina's eyes and mouth, gagging her. She then created a portal for er to return to the Underworld.

"MYRINA!" They both heard a scream as Pit flew up, as fast as a rocket. He glared at Medusa,"Let her go!" He demanded. Myrina felt the corners of her mouth tugging upward, the cavalry was here. Medusa, didn't seemed at least bit concerned,"Ah Pit, good to see you again. I'm sorry, are you not aware that it's time for me to take what's rightfully mine?" Pit stared, completely confused.

"I see Palutena is still leaving you in the dark," Medusa replied, her expression turning to a disappointed one,"aren't you going to tell him Palutena?" Her devilish smile returning, making Pit furious.

"You leave Lady Palutena alone!" He growled, but inside his head he heard Lady Palutena sigh sadly.

"Medusa, she doesn't have to go with you. She can break away from you," Palutena said plainly. Pit looked back at Myrina, who was looking rather small due to the shadowy bonds.

"As you can plainly see Pitty Pat, this girl here is my ticket back into the real game. I will posses her and live again! This time, I'll make sure I send you personally to Hell first in the skin of your best friend!" She announced, Pit's eyes widened and his heart sank from complete horror.

"She won't ever break away from me! She shall forever remain as my puppet to control!"


	14. Chapter 14: Sights for a Better Day

"She won't ever break away from me! She shall forever remain as my puppet to control!" Medusa claimed loudly, a wicked smile growing on her face. The words definitely struck Pit's nerve, and not in a good way at all.

"She isn't anyone's puppet Medusa! especially not yours!" Pit growled, his eyes portraying defiance. Medusa smiled slyly, his strong belief was definitely the only thing she could commend him for.

"That's where you're wrong Pitty Pat, you see I even kept her safe for all these years so she wouldn't be ruined. I can't have a broken body now can I?" Medusa taunted, only allowing more rage to build up inside of Pit.

"Let her go Medusa, before I send you back to the pits of Hell where you belong," Palutena now appeared in front of Pit, pulling along a cloud for him to land on. Pit gazed up towards the goddess of light, never had she used that word before, and it shocked him that she even said Hell! Medusa only glared at Palutena with hatred burning in her eyes, but she continued to smile.

"Now now Palutena, you shouldn't be using that kind of language. Seeing as you were always the goodie two shoes that loved humanity even though they're disgusting," she growled,"no matter, once I take over her I'll be sure to kill you slowly as a thank you, for taking such good care of her for the time she was here!" Medusa shrunk to human size and shot up towards Myrina, turning into black smoke and entering her head, and without even thinking Pit flew up after Medusa. He gritted his teeth, he had to help Myrina, but then; Palutena pulled Pit back, right as Myrina grabbed her head and started fighting for her life. The bonds that held her disappeared as she started squirming violently, cringing at times due to the pain.

"Myrina! Come on fight it!" Pit yelled, his wings beating powerfully.

"Face it Pit, she's mine and there's nothing you can do about it!" Medusa's voice came out of Myrina's mouth. She opened an eye and glanced down at Pit hopelessly, her eyes turned completely black like the night sky. She let out a wail and jerked back, unable to shake Medusa out of her. Pit looked over at Palutena worried, was she going to try and help or just leave Myrina?

"Myrina," Was all Palutena said, and it caught the young angel's attention. She turned her dark eyes on Lady Palutena, her eyes beginning to water from pain. She shook her head quickly, as if to drown Palutena out,"I won't listen to you Palutena!" Medusa yelled.

"I told you she's mine and I intend to use her to her full extent!" Medusa added, Myrina's face turning to an enraged one," this one has so much power it took me ages to find the perfect one!" Pit fell back a little, remembering what Myrina said back in te Village of the Elves months ago.

_My life, it was just a whole damn lie?! A whole damn lie?!_

No, it was just all staged. The whole thing ever since the beginning.

Pit's heart sank, this was too much. Poor Myrina, how must she feel figuring this out? He shook his head, trying to fly back up to her but was pulled back abruptly by Palutena. Myrina's eyes closed and her head fell forward, she was exhausted.

"Myrina! Don't give in to her!" Pit begged, she opened her eyes tiredly. Palutena turned her gaze up to Myrina, keeping a straight face as Myrina silently begged for help. Myrina held her hands out, trying to do something, but whatever it was it wasn't working. She tried again, this time resulting with her shaking from exertion.

"You're quite the fighter little one, I have to give you that," Medusa said,"but it's not enough in the end. Since in the end, you will be my slave," she added between Myrina's teeth.

"Myrina, do what you need to do," Palutena ordered firmly.

Myrina's eyes shot open in shock, and she held her hands out once again. Where a soft light began to inch across her speedily, forcing Medusa to flee out of her body as quickly as possible. Pit felt a smile grow on his face as he flew up this time towards Myrina, who ha just chased off the Goddess of Darkness herself! Just in time too!

"Wait a minute... Time," Pit froze, his wing beating slower and slower. Myrina opened her eyes again slowly, right as the Power of Flight dropped and sent Pit headfirst to the ground. He screamed in utter terror, this was why Palutena had the cloud platform and yet he didn't use it! Myrina snapped back in reality quickly and dove for her friend, hoping and praying to Palutena she could make it in time.

"PIT!" Myrina cried over the screaming wind as it stung her eyes and caused them to water.

"MYRINA DON'T LET ME FALL!" Pit screamed back. her eyes widened suddenly.

_ "You know, people won't take us seriously unless we learn to fly and do cool stuff like that!" the young and reckless Pit declared, standing up again from sitting and watching the sun set. Myrina looked back at him, surely he was kidding. However, they ended up high in a tree over a huge cloud landing, in hopes to fly._

Myrina reached for Pit, barely missing as he fell faster and as he neared the ground. She kept her arms extended, no way was she letting her friend fall to his death!

_"Um, who do you think should go first?" Myrina asked, scratching at a scab while doing so. Pit bit his lip uncertainly, of course he hadn't thought this out._

_ "We'll rock paper scissors for it! Whoever loses has to go!" He declared right as he turned towards Myrina. Although right at that moment his sandal slipped off the branch, causing him to go headfirst into the air. _

_ "AHHHHH! MYRINA DON'T LET ME FALL!" Pit begged, Myrina dropped through the branches, swinging on the last one and catching her friend before he hit the ground with his head. __Myrina looked over towards Pit, who started tearing up and sniffling. She checked for any cuts or bruises but found none. _

Myrina caught Pit by his arms, pulling him up through the clouds and safely down on the cloud platform, and tilted his head to look him in the eyes and see if he was alright.

_ "Why are you crying Pit? Are you hurt somewhere?" Myrina asked, worried for her friend. He nodded his head and pointed to his head and heart. _

_ "That scared me so bad Myrina! I thought I was going to crack my skull open!" Pit cried, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Myrina smiled and leaned forward, giving Pit a small kiss on his forehead. He looked up at her, his tears drying immediately. _

_ "There see? You're all right! That's for both your heart and head!" Myrina grinned. Pit sniffled and gave a tiny grin as well. _

_"_Myrina?" Pit whispered.

"Hm?" Myrina opened her eyes slowly.

"you're uh-kissing my forehead," Pit pointed out, his voice still at a whisper. Myrina straightened herself and looked Pit in the eyes. She grinned as her face turned pink.

"There see? You're all right, she said with a small grin. Pit gave her a confused glance at first, but then slowly, did a grin appear on his face as well.

**After the long day, the three go back to the Temple...**

** (With Palutena)**

"This was definitely a day I do not want to occur twice, that was too risky!" Palutena began to argue with herself.

"She was able to fight Medusa off this time, but who knows about the next time? What if there is no next time? I could make sure of that, but I couldn't. In the end, she's still an angel," Palutena sat down and bowed her head sadly.

"I don't want anything to harm her, but I'm afraid that with any choice we make that's all that will come to her. Maybe she's doomed to become Medusa's new body; No! I can't think like that! She'll come through somehow!" Palutena clenched her fists in aggravation. She flared her nostrils and took a deep breath, relieving some stress. She stared up at the moon through her glass balcony doors from her chair. Praying for some idea to dawn upon her.

**Now with Pit and Myrina**

"Hey Myrina, I wanted to tell you something," Pit said, getting Myrina's attention.

"I just really wanted to tell you Thank you, I mean if it weren't for you I'd be a goner!" Pit exclaimed. Myrina shrugged with a smile,"It was no problem. Besides, you'd do the same thing for me, right?" Pit nodded his head energetically and they both turned their attention back to the stars. Pit bowed his head," Myrina, when you saved me and then, well you know, kissed me on the forehead? Was that, a memory?" She didn't look back at him but she nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief,"I must have been stupid when we were younger!" She chuckled and turned back toward him again, had he'd not known better, he wouldn't have seen the worried glances when she faced away. She can't be feeling good about herself now, her whole life was staged from the moment she was born and now she was supposed to be skin for someone else. She stood up and hopped down from the balcony ledge.

"I'll be heading for bed now. Good night Pit, sleep tight," she gave as a good-bye with a small wave. He said good night and went back to staring at the stars.

The next morning held thunderous yelling and massive tidal waves. Pit trudged towards the door, his steps heavy.

"So very... Sleepy," he yawned as he nearly fell out of the door,"what's going on Lady Palutena?" He asked, pointing at the large waves below. Palutena only sighed as Myrina appeared from behind and looked out.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked sleepily. Pit woke up from his snooze,"I-I'm not

sure, it looks like something to do with Poseidon though." Palutena motioned for them both to follow, giving Pit the Power of Flight once again. Myrina followed hesitantly into the air.

"Poseidon, what's wrong?" Palutena called over the roaring ocean waves. Poseidon only glared over toward Palutena and the angels.

"Someone, and I do not know yet but someone has taken my trident! My symbol of my power!" Poseidon roared, Pit and Myrina shared a worried glance as Palutena and Poseidon argued. Then it went silent, the ocean waves receded as Poseidon slowly lifted his finger to point directly at Myrina.

"You, the one who stole my trident, it was you!" the god declared. Myrina clenched her fists right as Pit jumped in,"Now see here! Myrina's no thief and she was with Lady Palutena and I the whole day yesterday! She was even attacked by Medusa herself!" Myrina smiled, grateful for the defense from her friend.

"I can verify that if you want Poseidon, believe me Myrina was too weak after fighting off Medusa to fly for the rest of the day," Palutena stated. Poseidon clenched his own fists,"How do I know I can trust you Palutena, you lied about your 'amazing-parting-of-the-sea' to the captain of your own royal bodyguards." Palutena growled at that.

"Well I guess we'll just have to look and see," Poseidon claimed, Lady Palutena gave him a cold stare,"I guess we shall." Pit and Myrina looked back at each other, each with confusion written on their faces.

"Let the trial begin!" Poseidon called.

"Aw dammit, this is going to be a long day," Myrina complained.


	15. Chapter 15: Judgement

"Is it really necessary to be going through all my stuff?" Myrina asked as she watched Centurions go through everything in her room. Poseidon nodded fiercly as Palutena sighed.

"Sorry Myrina, but Poseidon thinks you're the thief and so he wants to see if you are, I can't do much here," Palutena explained. Myrina's face turned pink as the Skyworld soldiers opened the drawers to her dresser. Pit chuckled at the sight but was quickly elbowed sharply in the ribs by Myrina. They kept looking but froze right after they moved Myrina's bed. Palutena nearly fell back as well as Pit.

"Dear gods Myrina!" Palutena stuttered, Myrina stared in complete disbelief, and Poseidon only shook his head.

"I told you Palutena, and there's the proof laying right there. This heathen of an angel did take my trident!" Poseidon exclaimed, picking it up as silence overtook the Goddess of Light. Myrina only shook her head in denial,"I didn't take it! I was completely set up Poseidon I swear!" Poseidon only shook his head dissaprovingly and walked out in the hallway, pausing midway to glance back at Palutena,"You know what has to be done Palutena." She bowed her head, hiding her eyes right as he left. When he had left the temple as well as the centurions, Palutena looked up from the floor and straight at Myrina. Her eyes reflecting the fury that was within them, Myrina opened her mouth to say something, but instead bowed her head. Palutena left them to go see Poseidon off. It wasn't until hours later that she returned, where they still remained in silence.

"You've got some explaining to do Myrina," Palutena hissed through her teeth. Myrina looked back up at her, crestfallen. Pit wrapped his arms around his stomach, something about this made him feel sick. Myrina sat down on her bed, not making any eye contact to either angel or goddess.

"I don't know why or how that trident got there, I swear!" Myrina exclaimed, clenching her fists on her lap. Palutena breathed out a sigh of frustration,"Let's say you didn't do it, well then who did Myrina?" Pit and Myrina flinched at the sharpness to her words.

"Med-" Myrina began.

"Don't try bringing her into this! She couldn't have been here since we've been here!" Palutena argued, interrupting. Myrina only bowed her head even more, her hair cascading and creating a barrier between them and her.

"What about when we were gone? When Poseidon first pulled us out?" Myrina whispered. Pit gasped,"Yeah, no one was in the temple at that point! But, would it be enough time to slip in and hide the trident?" Pit looked over towards Palutena for an answer. She only folded her arms and turned her head away, clearly in deep thought.

"Why would Poseidon go to the lengths of the punishment then?" Palutena asked out loud, more to herself. Pit cringed,"You mean they want to throw her in?" Palutena answered his question with a swift nod.

"Pit, as far as we're concerned, Myrina has just commited a serious crime. Stealing a god's power is serious!" Palutena explained. Pit shook his head in quick disbelief,"N-No, they can't take her to the Underworld! That would be the worst thing to do! To lock someone down there in the darkest pits would even be to cruel to Medusa!" Pit bowed his head, he knew because he'd been down there before. Palutena rested a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I know Pit, but even I don't think I can even convince them now," Palutena murmured. Myrina's heart sank at those words. Pit glanced back towards his friend, his eyes like two deep blue pools as they watered up. Palutena left the two angels petrified in Myrina's room as she made her way back to her room.

"I-I, I don't want to be thrown down there," Myrina stuttered, her voice barely hiding the despair she tried to keep down her throat. Pit sat down next to her on the bed, clenching his fists while keeping his arms around him, like he was trying to hold himself together. It had been a while before he opened his eyes again, a small fire burning in them.

"I won't let them take you Myrina, over my dead body. I believe in you! That's why," he paused, catching her attention as she turned her head towards him.

"I believe in you Myrina. That's why back when we were kids, I said I'd be captain of the royal bodyguard and you'll be vice captain! Do you remember?" Pit asked with a small smile attempting to form on his face. She squinted her eyes shut for a few moments and then nodded her head,"I do, I do remember you saying that." He patted her shoulder once and then pulled her under his arm.

"Then everything'll be alright," Pit concluded, a sad smile appearing on both of their faces as they stared out the glass door to the sky as the moon began to rise.

**...The Next Morning...**

"Myrina?"

Myrina shut her eyes even more tightly, hoping whoever wanted her would go away.

"Myrina, hey uh. We kind of ended up falling asleep you know?" Pit asked deowsily. Myrina opened her eyes slowly, sure enough there was Pit on the floor to her left.

"How'd you end up on the floor?" Myrina asked, yawning. Pit yawned as well and laid his head on the matress.

"I must have rolled off in the middle of the night. I'm just surprised you didn't hear me hit the floor," Pit chuckled. The sun was just beginning to rise in the East, bringing forth judgement day. they both sat up and stared at the sunrise, dread seeping in their souls as each second went by, uninterrupted. Pit sat on the railing on the balcony right at Myrina's side. Even more silence passed between the two as the sky was painted with oranges and purples. Pit turned his head to the sound of sniffling, which wasn't only coming from him. She only stared forward at the sunrise as goosebumps crawled over her skin.

"Is this what it feels like? Your last day on Earth? Does it start so eerily quiet?" Myrina whispered, wrapping her arms around herself to try and keep warm. Pit wrapped his arm around her shoulder again, pressing his lip in a firm line.

"Your last day doesn't feel like any other different day, it starts the same. How it goes, well it depends on how you live life," Pit replied, staring straight at the skyline. Myrina folded her hands neatly on her lap and closed her eyes. The tolling of a bell was echoing throughout Skyworld. Pit and Myrina both looked at each other, fear burning strongly in both of them.

"Let's go," Pit plainly said, stepping down and holding out his hand to help her down. She took it hesitately and took on a grim look," Yeah, let's go." He held her hand and led her on where judgement was waiting for them. At the main entrance doorway to the Temple Myrina froze, making Pit stop short from moving forward. He glanced back, at first ready to move her on until he saw how much she was trembling.

"Is-s it that terrible? You said it was bad even for Medusa right?" Myrina shivered. Pit swallowed hard but he nodded his head slowly.

"I was down there for a time. Yes it was pretty bad, but Myrina you have to be strong. They may figure it out and declare you're innocent," Pit comforted, trying to smile. He caught a glimpse of her face and froze.

"I-It's where our parents were k-killed," Myrina breathed as she looked at Pit straight in the face with tears streaming down her face. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded sharply. She squeezed his hand tighter,"I'm afraid, Pit." He fell back, aghast, but he drew a quick, sharp breath to remain strong for his friend. He squeezed her hand back just as tight.

"And it's ok to be afraid," Pit responded, and they took their first step out of the Temple and towards the Centurion village, where they were being waited on.

"Myrina, I'm going to be right here next to you the whole time alright?" Pit asked if she understood. She gave him a petite smile in response as they both stood in the middle of the aisle between two sides of pews and a table with Lady Palutena and Poseidon standing behind it. Myrina swallowed hard, her grip around his fingers tightening, sending him a silent panic signal. He squeezed back, letting her know he was still here with her. Palutena stared down at the two of them with a worried look flashing across her emotionless expression. Pit and Myrina took a seat side by side in the first row on the left side. Poseidon giving Pit a nasty snarl for being friendly with the criminal.

"Glad you could make it you two," Palutena greeted, her voice flat as they began.

"Well girl how do you plead?" Poseidon asked, his piercing eyes glaring right down at Myrina. She cleared her throat before she was able to speak,"Innocent." Poseidon only folded his arms and shook his head. Throughout the whole trial, Pit's mind ran with different theories as Myrina was called to stand up various times. Maybe Medusa had taken the trident, but Poseidon had said he saw Myrina take it. He frowned at that thought, if he saw her he could've captured her easily. This only brought up way more questions in his brain.

"Pit, they're asking you to give a defense speech for me," Myrina's voice cut into his thoughts. He came back into reality, his eyes wide with the possibility that he could prove Myrina innocent.

"Well Pit, do you have anything to say?" Poseidon asked impaitiently. Pit nodded confidently, if he could get Poseidon to spill anything it would be perfect. He stood up, letting go of Myrina's hand slowly as he did.

"Myrina's innocent Lady Palutena! She'd never have the time with stealing something like the trident during all those hours of cleaning we both do!" Pit exclaimed, Palutena's face blushed red at the cleaning part, but Pit continued,"Plus, didn't you say you saw Myrina taking it Poseidon? You never gave _**US**_ a description to match them both up! So how about you tell me what your intruder who managed to escape **_YOU_**, looked like!" Poseidon fell back, catching the table edge.

"Well Pit why don't you tell us yourself! You seem to be the best friend of the thief who stole my trident!" Poseidon stammered angrily. Pit clenched his teeth," She is nothing even close to a thief!" He growled. Palutena sighed,"Pit are you done filling our heads with some unvalidated ideas?" Pit shut his mouth, unable to say anything as he glanced up at the goddess pitifully. She sighed again and turned away," I'm sorry Pit, Myrina, you're founded of stealing Poseidon's symbol of power." Pit shot around to look at Myrina, who only kept her head bowed. His face flushed of all color," No, no way. Th-this isn't right," was all he murmured as a pair of centurions took Myrina by the forearms and led her away. Poseidon only gave a swift nod and was gone in an instant, leaving Palutena to deal with the clean up duty. Pit found control of his legs and bursted out in a sprint after Myrina, Palutena stopping the other centurions from trying to catch Pit.

Myrina faced the dark purple vortex of a portal that led to the Underworld. She shivered, remembering what Pit had said earlier.

"Pit was wrong about one thing, someone's last day on Earth feels different to another who lives to see another day," she murmured, the centurions let her go and pushed her towards the mouth of the portal.

"If you don't go through it yourself we'll be forced to push you ma'am," Thefirst centurion stated plainly. She didn't turn around to look back at him but instead closed her eyes tightly, trying hard not to break down. A slight breeze had picked up from the Southeast and was bringing storm clouds with it.

"Myrina! Wait, Myrina!" She turned around, hearing Pit's voice on the wind as he pushed past the two centurions. She bit her lip,"Y-you came to see me go?" She asked. He cringed at the question,"N-not exactly. Myrina, you remember what I told you last night, right? You're not going down there over my dead body, remember?" He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms until they bled,"I failed you Myrina, I couldn't save you and now you-you're." He bowed his head, his locks of brown hair hiding his eyes. She only looked back at him sadly,"Pit, you did your best, and that's all I can ask for. Thank you though, for being there for me. I'm just glad I got to know and remember you." He clenched his fists even tighter, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I promise you this though Myrina, I'll get you back. I swear it, ok?!" Pit exclaimed, unable to look up. With that, Myrina gave a soft smile,"I'll hold that promise against you, y'know?" He nodded his head quickly in response. She was then taken by each of her shoulders and pushed gently towards the portal.

"I won't just sit around and wait either Pit! But I'll wait for you!" Myrina yelled, halfway through the portal.

"Good-bye," they both whispered. He shot his head up at the last moment to catch a glimpse of her face before she was gone and the portal closed. Pit fell to his knees as the centurions left their captain alone for a while. He stared at the paved road as tears finally streamed down his face for the first time in a long time. They hit the cobbledstone at an unsteady rate, and then they were washed away as the sky turned to gray and it began pouring. He buried his face in his knees at the end of the road, his shaking shoulders giving his silent sobs away.

"Should I retrieve the captain Lady Palutena?" A centurion soldier asked, turning back towards Pit, who still sat in the rain. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

"No, I don't think it would be wise to talk with him at the moment. He hasn't cried ever since after Medusa's first defeat," Palutena muttered, remembering the day," And you know? He looks as if he never changed over those years." She closed the door to the temple and retired to her room after a while of checking on her little angel.

"You look just like you did when you discovered the death of all the other angels," Palutena said to herself, having a seat," I'm sorry Pit."

The steady pounding of raindrops soon drowned every other noise in the temple out.


	16. Chapter 16: Search and Rescue

"It's been a whole 15 hours Lady Palutena, and the captain still hasn't budged from where he sits," Palutena glanced over towards the soldier who brought the report in. She bowed her head in silence, flicking her wrist and sending the centurion soldier away.

"It's six o'clock in the morning Pit, how did you stay out there so long?" Palutena asked, standing up from her chair and making her way to the doors leading outside.

"Captain? Captain, are you feeling well?"

Pit felt a tedious poking on his shoulder as he tried to ignore the soldier's attempts to get him to return inside. He clenched his teeth together in aggravation, pushing the centurion away and returned to his thoughts. He stared at the ground, trying to come up with some plan to get Myrina back.

_"I promise you this though Myrina, I'll get you back. I swear it, ok?!"_

He gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist down. It was a promise he made, but could he keep it was a whole different idea. He looked up at the empty stone doorway that held the portal to the Underworld, that was where all the other angels were sent through to be imprisoned, including him at one time.

"Pit," He didn't need to turn his head to see who it was, he knew just by the voice that it was Palutena. The goddess now stood in front of him, hoping for him to say something. His eyes narrowed,"What do you want, Lady Palutena?" He asked as his mind started recalling two similar events where Palutena stood over him once as well as Myrina had once. They both wore the same snarl and had their hands on their hips when they were lecturing him. He growled, looking down towards the ground once again, what did she want now? Palutena stopped mid-sentence of her lecture and looked down towards him sadly.

"Pit look, all I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry this had to happen," Palutena said, disappearing to leave him alone. He clenched his fists tightly, stood up, and then shot his eyes on the centurion soldier who had continuing poking him for that whole time.

"Tell me, you know how to open this, right?" Pit asked, the soldier saluted abruptly and nodded,"yes sir we were taught how to open it in summer training, sir!" Pit turned his attention back on the closed portal.

"Open it, and that's an order," Pit growled, determination burning in his eyes once more. The soldier struggled a bit but soon had the portal opened once again. Pit tied an extremely lengthy rope around his waist and handed it to the centurion soldier.

"Once I go in there, If I ever pull that rope twice that means you pull this rope and keep pulling it until I come out of that portal completely understand?" Pit glared at the soldier, who nodded his head quickly and panicky.

"Sir, please be careful sir," the soldier saluted one last time as Pit stood in front of the portal. He nodded once and walked through it, the first thing that hit him was darkness, but when his eyes came into focus he started seeing that he was in Medusa's fortress. He pulled his bow into two blades and started off on his search, determined to find her now.

"They've done some redecorating," Pit murmured to himself, glancing around to see where he even was. There were faint screams echoing throughout the whole fortress, causing shivers to crawl up Pit's spine. He tried to keep his mind on happy thoughts, like the time when he and Myrina went to get ice cream, or the time after he defeated Medusa and saved Palutena all of Skyworld had a party and he got to sing karaoke.

"Good times, good times," he reminded himself, taking a staircase down to the bottom floor. He headed down the left hallway, where cells lined each wall and the wails were the loudest. He gulped and ventured cautiously down the hallway where he scanned each cell. He stopped abruptly at the last one, staring into the empty eyes of a skeleton propped up against the wall. He clutched his stomach as it twisted violently, and his mind started naming off all of the angels he knew who rotted down here. He turned around, heading for the right hallway to look. He froze at a small pool of fresh blood welling up on the stone floor right outside of the cell. He braved a look, his heart sinking at the sight.

"Myrina," He stammered, the figure turned around from being crouched in the corner. Her eyes widened in shock as she trudged to the bars, he took a good look at her and grabbed his stomach. Gashes lined all over her body where some of them still bled up until now, including the one that was along her jaw line, and dark bags that appeared under her eyes. She'd never looked so fragile ever until now, like someone could just snap her like a toothpick.

"Y-you found me," she whimpered, but she managed a weary smile. Her eyes appeared really dull from lack of any light. She grabbed the bars and shook them lightly,"You have to get out of here, those monsters that have been guarding this place will be here soon." Pit shook his head quickly,"No way Myrina, I'm getting you out of here. I made a promise!" He exclaimed, stringing up an arrow and aiming it at the lock. Myrina froze, her face turning paler than she already was as the sound of footsteps echoed in the distance. She reached between the bars and pushed Pit away from the cell.

"Get out of here while you still can Pit!" Myrina begged. When Pit tried to argue she smacked his shoulder lightly,"Even if we could get out Medusa would know where I'd go, and I can't take that risk Pit, so leave me and hide!" She pushed him away again and fell to her knees, her hands wrapped tightly on the bars. Pit hid in the darkest corner of the cell across from Myrina's cell right before the guards showed up to check everything out before leaving again. Pit bolted back towards her cell, aiming and firing at the old, rusty lock and broke it. He opened the door slowly, causing it to creak loudly.

"Come on Myrina, we're getting you out of here. If it's only been 15 hours and your already at severe blood loss I'm not taking any second chances," Pit said, his heart sinking at how unsteady she was on her own two feet. She held on to the wall,"Sorry Pit, blood loss does this to a person." He threw her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk.

"Don't worry about it Myrina, the portal isn't too far. It's just upstairs," Pit explained,"but if anything shows up I'm going to have to set you down alright?" He added, she nodded her head slowly. Pit tried not to ask, worried about what he'd get for an answer. They continued on until Myrina stopped, leaning on a wall to catch her breath.

"Pit, I know how Medusa was able to frame me," Myrina panted, turning her drowsy stare over to him. His whole body jolted at what he heard,"So you figured out it was her?!" Pit asked. She nodded her head,"Remember when she tried to possess me?" when Pit nodded his head she continued,"the thing is, Medusa's soul is somehow bonded with mine. She was able to steal my image because our souls are bonded. She's framed me so I was easier to find since I'm down here. She's tried so many times, and those times have been marked by the cuts and bruises on my face because I wouldn't." Pit's jaw fell to the ground as she finished. She took a deep ragged breath before trying to stand on her own. Pit helped her walk again as they dodged another patrol heading down to the dungeons. Panic rose within him, they were going to find the open cell and set off the alarm! Pit started running towards the stairs with Myrina limping along side him hurriedly. He skidded to a stop as every doorway was flooded with monsters, he steadied Myrina on her feet and split Palutena's bow into blades, his eyes piercing daggers at every enemy who'd entered the room. All at once did they all dove in to make a meal out of Pit. He slashed at the first one who nearly got close enough to take a bite out of him, and then spun around and taking another one out that tried to reach Myrina. She squinted her eyes shut tightly to try and block out the sight and covered her ears to drown out the horrible screams. Pit grabbed her arm after clearing a path through the mob and dragged her behind him quickly. She nearly tripped on the stone floor and forced herself to run to keep up with Pit, her vision bouncing in and out of focus as her heart pounded in her ears. He led them both to the stairs he had taken to get here and fought through the mob crowding them. Myrina fell back as another steady stream of monsters flooded the bottom of the stairs, where one of them had grabbed both of her tattered wings and began pulling her back down into the depths of the prison. She ripped her arm from Pit's grip, snapping her fingers quickly and setting the whole staircase worth of monsters on fire. They quickly incinerated into dust, leaving nothing behind but petite smoke trails on the steps. She cringed and fell back on the wall, completely worn out as Pit grabbed her arm again and pulled her along.

"Come on Myrina don't give up! We're almost out I promise!" Pit begged, looking back at his friend who fell to her knees as her vision blacked out.

"Pit, get out of here. She's not letting me leave," Myrina panted, she let go of his arm as Medusa appeared behind Myrina.

"That's right I'm not letting you leave, not when I've got you right where I want you!" Medusa growled, glaring at Pit as she said it. He clenched his fists and pulled Myrina up to her feet, holding her completely up as the Goddess inched towards them. He backed up, unsure what to do now. He felt a tug at his stomach as Medusa advanced even closer to the two, looking down he remembered exactly what his back up plan was. Medusa loomed above them now, as a dark aura emitted around her. Pit held on to Myrina tightly and tugged the rope as hard as he could twice, hoping the centurion could feel it from such a distance. Then in an instant, Pit was yanked on the ground and was being dragged backwards rapidly. Both Pit and Myrina screamed in horror as they shot backwards, leaving Medusa cursing up a storm as she chased after them, her steps making the ground shake as Myrina and Pit stared back in terror as the goddess neared and was only feet away from reaching them.

"OH GODS PLEASE LET THIS WORK!" Pit shrieked as he closed his eyes tightly and held on to Myrina. There was a cheering heard just then, he braved a look and saw sunlight and clouds. A group of centurions surrounded him and Myrina now, all of them cheering as their captain had returned. He sat up and looked at Myrina, who was even paler than he originally had thought. She rubbed her eyes repeatedly, each time resulting in them watering up immediately after trying to open them to the harsh sunlight. When she finally opened them she finally smiled, she was home. Pit smiled back, glad to have his best friend back from the depths of Hell.

"I'm free, finally," she flopped on the ground next to Pit, who chuckled lightly as bandages were brought to them. Palutena stood by in the background, only smiling as she watched the two get bandaged up.

"Hey Myrina, you look like a mummy with all of those bandages!" Pit laughed, Myrina smiled tiredly.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't look like an idiot unlike you did when you were hanging by nothing but your underwear from a tree branch," Myrina pointed out, getting a laugh from the centurions and a new shade of red from Pit's blushing face.

"Out of all things you remembered that?!" Pit exclaimed, pretending to be insulted. Myrina reached up from the ground and lightly tapped him in the shoulder, mimicking a punch.

"I've remembered a lot of things, I think I remembered these happy memories because I needed to keep my sanity," Myrina said for an explanation. Pit shot his head back towards Myrina with a shocked expression written on his face,"So of all things your brain decided to remember me hanging from my britches?!" Myrina laughed and sighed.

"Well when you say it that way, it just makes it even more hilarious for me to laugh at, don't worry I've got plenty of embarrassing memories of me. Like, umm... wait... Oh! I know like that time-no wait that was you too," Myrina ransacked her mind, Pit fell backwards, completely out of pride. Myrina patted his shoulder gently,"It's fine Pit, that's why they're considered good memories." He pouted, not believing her.

"Still can't believe out of all memories, that one came back to you... I nearly died that day!" Pit whined.

"Pit you nearly died every day as far as I recall!" Myrina said matter-of-factly.

"SO! At least I lived right?!" Pit replied, sitting up again as the centurions helped Myrina up to a sitting position. She chuckled,"Yeah, only because of me though."

"Yeah, whatever," He pouted again and folded his arms. Myrina pushed him on the shoulder lightly, getting him to break and smile.

"I'm so glad you're back Myrina," Pit sniffed, looking back towards her after he'd stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She blinked as a tiny smile grew on her face.

"I'm glad to be back too," she replied, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up slowly.

Palutena turned away from the two angels and began walking away. A warm smile growing on her face, she wanted so much to ask what the truth held, but she decided not to ruin the reunion and decided to return to the Temple.

"Maybe, just maybe," Palutena said to herself as she glanced over her shoulder at the two," they'll both find the true solution to this."

* * *

** ...Afterwards...**

"You know what?" Pit asked, Myrina shook her head in response,"No I don't know, what is it?" she asked. He grinned energetically and chuckled.

"We should have a party with karaoke!" Pit declared, every one of the centurions fell back. Turning paler than a sheet as Myrina only stared in complete confusion.

"Karaoke? Why?" she asked. Pit only jumped up in excitement,"It would be awesome that's why!" the centurions all sighed, exasperated. Myrina shook her head again," Sorry Pit, but I think everyone wants to go to bed and besides, I'm in no condition to be singing and dancing on a stage. I'd faint from a light head probably!" Pit bit his lip and frowned.

"Bunch of squares, I'm living with a bunch of squares! Don't worry though, I'll find a way to get you to sing one day Myrina!" Pit grinned mischeviously, making Myrina shrink down in slight terror. He let out an insane laugh as he ran ahead, kicking his heels up as he ran under the moonlight.

"Maybe," Myrina began, smirking," nah, he'll never get me to sing. Not on his life!" she entered the Temple doors and closed it behind her as she retired for bed, leaving Pit to laugh in the hours of the night. She stared at the ceiling of her room for the first time in a while.

"It is really good actually," she murmured, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes," It's really awesome being back in the place where I belong." She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

_"You may have gotten away this time, but maybe you won't next time. You will be mine Myrina," _A voice hissed in her head, and she knew who it was. She clenched her teeth, each one of her cuts starting to ache as she whispered her own thoughts in response.

_"I belong to no one but myself. You don't own me, and if you think you're going to wear me to the prom you can think again Medusa. 'Cos I promise you I won't hesitate to blast you to smithereens the next time you try and take over me."_

She heard a light-hearted laugh inside her skull, causing a bead of sweat to roll down her forehead.

_"You'll eat those words Myrina, I'd like to see you try."_


	17. Chapter 17: To be Stronger for Myself

_That night, Myrina dreamt. She dreamt of a memory, of one where she was sitting on the railing of a bridge, singing to a song she couldn't recognize. She stared down at the younger version of her, wondering where the little tyke Pit was in this dream. _

_ "I know what's happening," a tiny voice said, causing Myrina to look back towards the child version of her. Little Myrina didn't turn around to look at her, causing her older counterpart to fall back in shock. _

_ "Medusa's not going to quit until she has you. So why not just give up?" Little Myrina inquired. Myrina clenched her fists in anger, "If you know then why are you asking me why I don't give up! It should be obvious." Little Myrina only sighed, her shoulders sinking as she exhaled. _

_ "You're doing it for Pit aren't you? You don't want him to die by your hands, is that it?" Little Myrina asked. Myrina loosened her fists, glancing away. _

_ "You can't bear to see him in any pain, that's why you always saved him when he would've been fine. You never want to see or be the cause of a frown on his face," Myrina's younger counterpart stated plainly. Myrina's face flushed of all color to what her younger self had claimed. _

_ "Do you want help down little me?" Myrina asked, changing the subject. Little Myrina shook her head. _

_ "I don't want down dammit," she replied, a dark aura appearing around her. _

_ "I WANT YOUR SOUL!" The younger version transformed into a monster, her hair falling out rapidly, where it was replaced with hissing, furious serpents. However, in her hands is what made Myrina's stomach drop. In Medusa's hand, was the memory of Pit's head tightly clutched in her hand. She tossed the younger memory's head to the side as she lunged for Myrina._

Myrina screamed and shot awake, her gasping and pounding heart loud enough to wake up the whole temple. She wiped the sweat away from her eyes quickly as they quickly scanned the room over and over for any signs of Medusa. She then heard her door creak open, making her jump and hide behind the covers of her bed.

"Myrina...? Are you alright? I heard screaming," Pit asked sleepily, his eyes not even open in the slightest. She drew a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves down.

"I'm fine, it was only a horrible nightmare," Myrina replied softly. Pit opened his eyes fully, and then sat down right next to Myrina.

"Is it Medusa?" Pit asked, she only nodded her head and curled up tightly, burying her face in her knees. He sighed deeply and pulled her under his arm.

"Well in that case, go ahead and sleep Myrina. I'll be right here if you need me, that's a promise," Pit said with a petite smile.

"Really?" She asked pathetically. He nodded his head in response, she began to breathe easily then as she laid her head on his shoulder, slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"Sleep easy Myrina, I'll be here as long as you need me to," Pit whispered right as she slipped into slumber.

**The Next Morning...**

"Is she awake yet Pit?" Palutena asked, slightly worried about what happened last night. Pit shook his head in response, "That nightmare must have been really bad if she hasn't even come down for breakfast yet," she nodded in agreement. They were both standing right outside the door to her room, waiting to hear her stir from her sleep.

" Can you go check on her then?" Palutena asked, Pit nodded his head slowly, turning back around and opening the door to Myrina's room. He poked his head in and caught a glimpse of his friend, she was awake to his surprise. She glanced up towards him directly, he waved and smiled.

"She's awake and alive Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed, pushing the door open further. Myrina bowed as Lady Palutena entered the room, where the goddess tapped her shoulder to let her know she could stand.

"I heard you had some difficulties last night, am I correct?" the goddess of light asked, Myrina averted her eyes away from her, nodding her head solemnly. Palutena circled Myrina, as if she was inspecting a specimen in a laboratory. She stopped at Myrina's back and poked her right between the shoulder blades.

"There is the source of your problems right there," she said, pulling down Myrina's top a little. Resulting in Pit and Myrina shrieking as she only glared at what lay hidden under the cloth, revealing a patch of scorched skin in an X shape with demon wings on each side, surrounding circled back around to get a glimpse of the mark, more questions rising in his head.

"What is that mark Lady Palutena?" he asked, the goddess sighed as she pulled Myrina's top back up and turned towards Pit.

"That little insignia means she belongs to Medusa, this is how she's able to terrorize Myrina at a distance, who knows how long that's been there," Palutena began explaining, "if she branded her while she was down in the Underworld I might have a chance to counteract it, but if she received that when she was a child. Well, then that ship has already set sail." Both angels shivered at that thought, Myrina closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why me?" Myrina asked quietly," why me out of every angel that was here before me?" Palutena stared down at her sternly, her emerald green eyes glowing.

"Because you have power, sure so did everyone else but you don't know how to fight with it very well, so she picked an easy target, but you can be so much more powerful than the others combined with her taking over you," Palutena replied, and then added,"that's why we have to keep you stronger then her, as a spirit she doesn't have as much power as she once did." Myrina nodded her head slowly, understanding.

"Then we better get started, right Lady Palutena?" Myrina asked, Palutena nodded back in response, leading both angels outside. The harsh sunlight blinding Myrina for quite some time before she could open her eyes. Pit handed his friend the Staff of Durations and smiled," you'll need this to channel your magic, right?" She tightened her grip with a nod of her head. She uttered a thanks before stepping out from under the safety of the shadows.

"Let's begin then," Palutena said, taking a moment to breathe before she lunged right at Myrina, swinging her own staff towards her. Myrina had barely any reaction time to block the strike, she skidded to a stop from being knocked back. She clenched her teeth, her eyes darting back and forth to try and find the goddess and where she would strike next. This went on for several rounds, eventually Palutena decided to drop a hint.

"Use your senses, and combine them with your magic!" was all she heard before she was brutally smacked down on the paved ground. Myrina shook her head, trying to regain her vision right as another relentless strike sent her into the air and crashing on to her back. Pit only stared horrified, Palutena wasn't even giving her a glimpse of where she teleported next. He turned his head back towards his friend, who cringed as she propped herself on her elbows, but was quickly met with a swift kick to her stomach that sent her rolling a good 6 feet. Pit bit down on his lip nervously, why wasn't Myrina getting up? He saw Palutena appear right in front of her as she rose her staff high in the air, ready to end the sparring match. Pit close his eyes tightly, this wasn't going to end well. As the goddess swung her staff down there was a loud clang, Pit opened his eyes, where a proud smile grew on his face. Myrina looked up at the goddess of light with anger filled eyes, her right arm holding her staff above her head, blocking the attack. Myrina swung her feet around, barely missing her opportunity of sweeping Palutena's legs out from underneath her. Palutena was smiling now,"Good, now let's see if you are able to do it this time!" With that, she disappeared again. Myrina closed her eyes, her ears twitching towards the sound of Palutena's heels clicking the ground, she opened her eyes again, this time being able to see her even though she was invisible. Myrina leapt back, dodging another swing and delivered her own attack, shooting fire straight at the goddess. Palutena dodged with ease, but Myrina didn't let up. She fired off more elemental attacks, each one becoming harder and harder to dodge. As Palutena swung again, Myrina swept to the left, she raised the Staff of Durations high above her head as she yelled,"Face the wrath of the holy flame!" As a gigantic geyser of golden flames shot up from the ground.

Palutena reappeared this time, the one who was walking out of the match defeated. She gave Myrina a warm smile as her burns healed quickly.

"That was excellent, we'll be working on that more though," was all she promised before vanishing in thin air.

"Wow, that was amazing," Pit breathed, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the attack being executed. Myrina only stood there, staring down at her staff. She smiled down at it and trudged over towards her awaiting friend.

"That was pretty cool Myrina!" Pit exclaimed,"and the fact that you actually beat Lady Palutena! I thought for sure she had you after all those rounds!" Myrina growled at the last bit but smiled anyway, after all it was what she started believing after a few exhausting rounds. The day had gone by so fast, it shocked both of them when dinner was called.

After dinner, the two angels decided to go on a walk to visit places they'd been to when they were tykes.

"Seems like nothing's changed," Myrina said with a sad smile as she glanced over towards a building that had laughter spilling from it. Pit nodded,"Yeah, the centurions have come to enjoy Angel town a lot more. I'm just relieved that these buildings aren't all empty." They continued on to the edges of the clouds, both of them settling down on their bellies as they looked down towards Earth. The candlelit villages could be spotted from up there, looking like one huge firefly.

"Looks like you could just step on it," Myrina exclaimed, laughing light-heartedly as she pretended to squish the whole village with her index finger and thumb. Pit chuckled and nodded,"Yeah, it looks small now, but I bet if I pushed you down there you'd say differently." Myrina smiled devilishly, making Pit shrink back in fear.

"Funny how you say that seeing as you're the one who can't fly," Myrina joked, patting him on the back. He chuckled again and they both went back to watching the sleepy village. Pit looked over at his friend, seeing the scars that still remained all over her arms and legs. He cleared his throat nervously,"Myrina, wha-what was it like for you down there?" Myrina pressed her lip into a thin line, making Pit fear he insulted her. She closed her eyes in thought," it was awful, like the worst Hell you could imagine times two. They hung me only by my wrists for 5 hours straight as they beated and tortured me, this happened every hour since I kept refusing Medusa. They eventually dropped me from the shackles and left me in there without food, water, or medical attention for the whole time." She opened her eyes as she started tracing a scar that skimmed the length of her arm to the base of her neck.

"That one had a good aim when it came to a whip, any closer and I'd be dead," she murmured, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Pit nodded solemnly, sitting up with his legs crisscrossed. Then he remembered, his face lighting up with realization.

"So Myrina, you remember anything about is sitting here when we were kids?" Pit asked curiously. Myrina paused before answering, and the shook her head. He chuckled," Well once upon a time we were both sitting here on this cloud platform, and this became to be known as the day I decided my future as captain of the bodyguard! Yeah, you gave me a doubtful look but you did bring up an excellent point. I didn't have a second in command!" He announced, Myrina tilted her head, waiting for him to finish.

"Well, I've had one this whole time, back when we were kids I already declared you as my vice captain! The only thing I don't know is if you want to be," Pit finished, his voice trailing off. Myrina laughed, falling on her back.

"You want me to be your vice captain?! What are you nuts?!" she sat up again,"of course I will be your second in command! Someone has to keep you in check." She smirked. Pit narrowed his eyes and pouted,"Aw come on! I've been doing a good job! Lady Palutena even says so!" Myrina laughed once again at that.

"I believe you have been an excellent captain!" She leaned back and let her head fall back,"That's why I'll be vice captain, I've got my faith in you mister!" He scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. Their attention snapped back down to Earth as they heard faint screaming from the town below, the whole place alit with flames as swarms of Underworld monsters surrounded the town. Pit and Myrina both looked at each other and then without second thoughts, jumped down from the clouds and into the sky. Myrina caught Pit in her arms as she held on to her staff as they dove through the wind, making haste in the night sky to the town below.

* * *

**Wow, finally got this typed up and ready to go! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, tell me what you think! Constructive criticism always welcome (I can always use it) hopefully to make my fanfic better for everyone! Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18: A Night's Worth of Battles

"Pit! Take the East side, I'll take the West side and we'll meet in the middle!" Myrina yelled, dropping him off on the side of the road as she flew off to the other side of town. All around him people were screaming in terror as their homes burned steadily in the night. He strung up an arrow and shot it at an enemy trying to devour a family of terrified citizens.

"Everyone! Please evacuate the city as quickly as you can!" Pit yelled as mobs of people pushed past him to escape, knocking him off-balance as he fired another arrow. He raced in the opposite direction of the crowd, swerving through the crowd as he pulled Palutena's Bow into two blades and began cutting enemies down. He stopped and ducked as a harsh gust of wind swept throughout the city, almost extinguishing all of the fires before it died down.

"Did Myrina do that?" Pit asked, he glanced up as he heard thunder rolling in the distance, which didn't make any sense because the night sky had been nearly crystal clear. Then, rain began pouring straight down onto the town, extinguishing any remaining fires.

"Yep, that's definitely Myrina!" He concluded as he killed off another Underworld monster. He growled as another had a little girl by her leg and finished it off quickly.

"You're not making an innocent girl into an Underworld lackey today!" Pit growled furiously as the little girl raced back into her mother's arms. He did a little salute towards them and ran off towards the center of town where he was to meet Myrina. All of a sudden, the ground started rumbling as a huge boulder came floating over the houses and then was repeatedly smashed into the ground like a hammer. He looked over, seeing Myrina smashing it down as she snarled each word,"THIS. IS. WHAT. YOU. GET. FOR. STARTING. CITY. FIRES!" She then flung the boulder back to where it belonged once she was sure she'd flatten the enemy to nothing but shadowy shreds. She dusted herself off as she met Pit in the middle of town like she said.

"That was easy, almost too easy to be honest," she said, her face growing concerned. Pit slowly nodded in agreement, glancing over his shoulder in case of a surprise attack. Everything was silent now, until they strained their ears and heard the faintest of voices on the breeze.

"I wonder if the villagers are alright," Pit said," we should let them know it's safe now." Myrina nodded her head in agreement, turning on her heel to head out of town to find the villagers.

"HOLY CRAP!" Both Pit and Myrina screamed as they found the villagers all spread out, being attacked by another legion of Underworld monsters. Myrina took to the sky as Pit raced straight into the chaos.

**...After the huge Battle!**

"Damn, that was tiring," Pit breathed, shaking his aching arms out. Myrina nodded, some of her cuts had begun to open again as small streams of blood trickled down her forearms. The villagers then returned to the town, each one saying thanks to their angelic heroes as they passed Pit and Myrina.

"Well that's said and done, now we can go back to Skyworld and get some sleep!" Myrina suggested with a bright smile.

"Yeah, a job well done too! We saved most of the people and most of their homes, I'd call it a good day!" He yawned, stretching his limbs out.

"Hey, why not spend the night down here instead?" Pit asked, holding up his index finger. Myrina looked back towards him,"Where are you planning on sleeping?" He smirked at her question.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about Vius and Darius!" He exclaimed, her face lit up in realization, her head quickly nodding her decision. So that's where they headed to, the Village of the Elves.

"Well it's good to see you after so long, you two!" Vius greeted, completely fully of energy after they'd knocked on the door and he let them in.

"Indeed, there is some troubling news we have to share with you two. Seeing that you are both part of the loyal guard," Darius said, appearing from the shadows of the tree house. Pit and Myrina shared a look of concern.

"What is it, Darius?" Pit inquired, starting to become worried about what news the village elder had in store for them. The old elf sighed, taking a seat in his overstuffed arm-chair as he did.

"We've kept our ears low, and we're not liking what we're hearing. Medusa's planning a full-on attack on Skyworld, and she has the numbers to do so believe me. Our reconnaissance has seen her army, and it seems that she's after something," Darius said. Myrina swallowed hard, clenching her fists in fear. Pit looked over towards his friend, patting her upper arm gently.

"Myrina, she's going to these lengths to capture her," Pit murmured softly. Both Darius' and Vius' mouths fell open. Vius started stammering," Why in the world would she want Myrina?! That's insane!" Myrina nodded her head solemnly.

"Medusa has chosen Myrina as her vessel, because right now she's only a spirit. She's been planning and watching Myrina ever since she was a little child. That's why she threw her in the Doorway in the first place. Everything that's happened has been for her benefit and we didn't even know it," Pit explained, a frown taking place where his smile had once been. Vius shivered violently, "That's freaky! To think Myrina was being watched ever since she was born!" Myrina shivered as well, not having thought of it that way.

"Indeed this is disturbing, but I'm concerned about the well being of the two of you. Will you and the Skyworld army be able to handle this situation alone?" Darius inquired, his eyes falling directly on Pit. He then thought to himself on the idea of a full on attack, and when he hesitated to answer it only made Darius nod his head in conclusion.

"You obviously aren't certain, well just know that when the day comes you have our support. Even if it's reluctant," Darius said, which left the two angels speechless. Pit stuttered before he could manage a sentence,"Wha-why?! I mean it's so sudden! It's not like we're best friends or allies for that matter! What made you decide?" he ended up asking. Darius turned away from the trio, a smile appearing on his face.

"Because, everyone of the Overworld that I know wants Medusa in the ground for good. Plus, I wouldn't want Medusa to lay a finger on my little Myrina now," was all he said before saying good night as he retired upstairs to go to bed. Vius was the first to speak then, breaking the silence that had settled between the three afterwards.

"Man, he must be pretty crazy for going to these lengths to protect you Myrina," Vius said. Myrina nodded her head in agreement, "I don't think it's him becoming crazy Vius." After he had tilted his head in confusion, Pit piped in their conversation," That's because you're the closest thing to a daughter he has left Myrina. He doesn't want to see you get killed or hurt for that matter." Vius bowed his head, narrowing his eyes as he silently lamented.

"Ever since my mother and father were transformed in to Underworld soldiers, the old man has been especially overprotective of you and me I guess," Vius murmured. Myrina closed her eyes, nodding again,"That's right, I didn't even think of that."

"It is good to know we have your support though, and we thank you for that," Myrina said with a smile. Vius smiled back, nodding his head, "Anything for family I guess." He then yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Well, I'm going to his the sack, g'night you two. You already know what room the guest room is so 'rock-paper-scissor' who gets to sleep in the bed in there. See you in the morning," Vius said, another yawn escaping from his mouth as he turned away and climbed the stairs sleepily. A short while later, both angels made their way up the stairs and into the one guest room. Myrina flopped down on the bed first, exhausted.

"Man I feel like I could sleep an eternity," Myrina mumbled with her eyes closed. Pit yawned and nodded his head, rubbing his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Myrina's feet.

"Too bad in the morning we'll have to get home, Lady Palutena would probably be worried that we're gone," Pit said. He fell back on the bed, partially crushing his wings in the process, but it didn't bother him as within only a few moments, both angels had fallen completely asleep.

It struck at about 3:00 a.m. There was a loud crash, followed by a loud rumbling that shook the whole tree house, awaking Pit and Myrina both at the same time.

"What's going on?!" Myrina yelled over the rumbling. Pit looked back at her, slight panic rising up within him, "I don't know! Come on let's go!" They both squeezed through the door at the same time, racing to get outside as another explosion lit the trees ablaze with flames, sending the citizens into even more of a state of panic.

"AGAIN WITH THE MONSTERS?!" Myrina screamed, her voice cracking as Vius appeared from behind her with his warglaive and leapt into the chaos with a war cry. Pit and Myrina both split up once again to cover more ground and save more elves as the exhausting battles continued on.

**After a while...**

"Oh my gods, my arms feel like they're going to fall off," Pit strained, unable to catch his breath very well. Myrina used her staff as a cane, leaning heavily on it as she nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"This isn't your first battle of the night is it?" Vius asked, they both moaned and nodded their heads simultaneously. Both of them were leaning on each other heavily, using each other for support. They helped put out the fires that threatened to burn the rest of the forest down.

"There, we all doused the flames together," Pit smiled drowsily, resting his head on a scorched tree. Vius fell back, breathing out a sigh of relief now that the chaos had died down. All of the survivors returned to the village and began talking among themselves. What Pit and Myrina were hearing, made their heart sink to their sandals.

"Do you think that was a warning threat to stay out of this war?" One of them asked another.

"I bet if we try to help the Skyworld army she'll kill us all!" they heard someone exclaim in a panicked voice. There were murmurs of agreement with that one. Pit stood up, straightening himself before he tried walking over to them, but before he could even take a step his head began to swam as he collapsed out of exhaustion, sleep overbearing him.

The next morning brought harsh sunlight that shone directly into Pit's eyes. He tried to roll over to fall back asleep but it was useless. So he got up, stretched toward the ceiling and after a few moments of struggle to balance, headed down the stairs to greet the voices downstairs.

"Morning," Pit was greeted from an exhausted Vius, and a yawn from Myrina. He nodded and laid his head down on the table's wooden surface. Myrina sat across from him and gave him a lazy smile," You have bed-head," was all she murmured. Pit smiled back at her, his eyes narrowed," Yeah, well so do you," he replied, receiving a chuckle from her as Vius joined them after Darius had taken over with cooking breakfast.

After breakfast and a nice 3 hour long cat nap, Myrina and Pit said their farewells as they left the forest. Pit looked over towards Myrina," Are you going to be able to fly us home?" She nodded her head slowly as her gaze turned skyward," I'll be fine, that nap really helped me catch up on my sleep anyway." He shrugged and watched as Myrina shot up, the wind catching her wings and going away from Pit. She then came back around and caught him by surprise when she grabbed his arms from behind.

"I can't wait to get home, we'll have so much to do now that we know Medusa is planning an attack," Pit hollered over the screaming wind. Myrina nodded in agreement as she was closing in on a floating cloud platform, her muscles growing tired from holding Pit and from flying. She was about to set Pit down when out of no where, Myrina took an uppercut to her jaw and sent her hanging off the edge of the platform with Pit still holding on by a hand.

"Miss me, Myrina?" A voice asked deviously, her shadow casting over Myrina as she struggled to hang on with one arm. Myrina's eyes widened as she was face to face with Medusa.

* * *

To Be Continued. . .


End file.
